The Nova Slaying Shinigami
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: Seishin Samayou, after being in surgery for five straight days, is back on his feet and with new powers. He is then taken to a school where genetically modified girls with super fighting skills fight against entities called the Nova. Will Seishin master his new powers and save the world while being the only male of their kind? (OC x Harem maybe)
1. Chapter 1: Awakened 20 Years Later

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**Hey everyone, Takamagahara2012 again and this time I redid the first chapter of The Nova Slaying Shinigami. It is my first time I did something like this, thanks to one of my reviewers. My first attempt I made was, like I said, crappy... so thanks to my reviewers, I began remaking the chapter. Hopefully you will like this one better than the previous one. Here it is, Chapter one's remake of The Nova Slaying Shinigami.**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 1: Awakened... 20 Years Later**

"Ah! I got the worst headache in the world!" Seishin said to himself while he held his head in his hand. "It feels like I was slammed with a bag of bricks the size of Sōkyoku Hill!"

Seishin Samayou; after being in a coma-like stasis finally woke up in a cryogenic healing capsule. He looked around to see that he's in Kisuke's Candy Shop and that it became old and covered in dust and cobwebs.

_"What happened here; was I out for this long?" _Seishin thought until he felt a strong strain of pain in his head as he remembered events before he was unconscious. _"I... I remember now, I was in a war... I fought against a rogue vizored and defeated him. But what happened now? Maybe Kisuke is still around or maybe a recording of what has happened." _

Seishin wandered the abandoned lab until he saw a DVD player and a blank disc. He then turn it on and played the DVD as it shows what has happened while he was in comatose. It showed clips of what happened; it showed the NOVA invasion, the first Pandora Maria Lancelot, the birth of stigmata and schools that are dedicated to fighting against the NOVA. Seconds after, the TV then short-circuited. Seishin was overwhelmed with what happened with the world as he fell back against a wall. Then as he was about to place his right hand on his head, he noticed the stigmata embedded in his skin.

"What the heck has happened already?!" Seishin asked as shock overwhelmed his emotions.

"I see you are finally awake, Seishin Samayou." A voice answered, which surprised Seishin.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Seishin yelled. Just then, a holographic projection of a young female appeared in front of him. He was slightly surprised to see something... or in this case someone, still living in the abandoned workshop.

"I'm glad to see you're awakened and alive." The projection said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Seishin asked.

"My name's SARA," She introduced, "I am Kisuke's AI and final invention here in this lab."

"Final invention?" He wondered. "What happened to him?"

"Everything's been changed when you were asleep... for 20 years." SARA replied.

"WHAT?!" Seishin cried. "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWENTY YEARS?

"Yes." SARA answered as she played a holographic screen detailing each event. "Ever since your final fight, almost all of your Soul Reaper powers were gone. You were also badly damaged as well which caused you to be in stasis for a while. Kisuke operated on you while you were in comatose. He then kept you in a cryogenic healing capsule as it tends to your wounds. He then created me to help assist with his work and to watch over you."

"Wow... Now I know how Rip Van Winkle feels when he woke up after 30 years." Seishin asked, looking stunned. "Where are Kisuke, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Rukia, everyone? Are they all safe?"

"Here, Seishin." SARA said as she pointed to the remote and the communicating projector. "Use this to talk with him. He is expecting you."

Seishin immediately took the remote and turned on Kisuke's projection player. When he turned it on, he saw a projecting of Kisuke.

"Kisuke, man I am glad to see you!" Seishin cried.

"Hi, Seishin!" Kisuke said with a smile on his face while wearing the traditional bucket hat on his head. "I see my AI, SARA must have woken you up. You were in pretty bad shape when I operated on you, but I'm glad that you're still alive at this moment."

"Kisuke, please tell me..." Seishin asked. "What the heck's happening here; why am I in my human form, where are you, what do these stigmata do, and is it-?"

"Ease yourself, firebender, you just woke up."Kisuke interrupted. "I'll be happy to tell you everything, but just simmer down. "

"Ok, ok..." Seishin heeded Kisuke's words as he tries to calm down.

"Ok then... " Kisuke began to explain. "SARA had already told you some of what had happened while you were in comatose. Here's some more info to shed some light on the subject at hand. A few months later, Miyuri and I developed a seal which permanently sealed off the hollow world from both the Soul Society and the Human world. Ichigo however found a few keys, one time while we weren't looking and gave them to Nel, Tier, her fraccion, Grimmjow, Starrk and Lilynette before the seal took effect. A couple years later, the NOVAs invaded the planet. Everyone in the Soul Society, except Yamamoto and a few captains all went into action immediately to combat the invasion. Shinji and the Visored as well as the Espadas joined in as well."

"I see." Seishin nodded. "But where are Ichigo and the others?"

"Ichigo had to help his friends and family out first so he took them into the Soul Society under Yamamoto's care for the time being." Kisuke continued as he played seven projected screens all happening at the same time. "Ichigo with most of the Captains and lieutenants teamed up with the Espada and Vizored to combat the NOVAs. Yamamoto and the remaining captains are in the Soul Society keeping the place at bay. At the same time, there are also academies that are dedicated to combating the NOVA as well. You on the other hand remained here, since your wounds were healing up."

"What about you?" Seishin wondered.

"Sor-ry... I won't tell you..." Kisuke said in a teasing state.

"What?! Come on!" Seishin whined.

"Don't worry," Kisuke said, "we will meet again soon, young man."

"Can you tell me what you did to me while I was unconscious?" Seishin asked once more.

"You were badly damaged, but the reason you are in your human form is because since the final fight you had lost almost all of your powers." Kisuke continued, though it was a rather low blow to Seishin, "However, I had to operate on you while at the same time testing some new samples came across."

"New samples; what's that?" Seishin wondered.

"Those tissues on your right arm..." Kisuke said as he pointed Seishin's attention to his arm. "Those samples are what I am talking about; they are called Stigmata. Since your powers are almost gone I tweaked them so you can gain the super human abilities you have in your Soul Reaper form; hollow powers and all... From flash-stepping to firing your signature moves, you can use them to your extent without turning into your Soul Reaper form."

"They look like DNA samples that came from aliens." Seishin guessed.

"That's because they are." Kisuke answered which surprised Seishin. "They came from a NOVA I killed last year. Before it exploded, I extracted eight stigmata samples out from its core. You got four on your right arm and the other four on your back. Pandoras and Limiters have those as well in their bodies, but yours are different. Those stigmata react with your remaining Soul Reaper powers and will serve as a catalyst as your powers restore themselves.."

"Interesting... Are there any chances that I would become one of those aliens you talked about if I lose control of the stigmata?" Seishin asked him, "and is there a chance I can become a Soul Reaper again?"

Kisuke smirked and happily chuckled as he shook his head.

"I know you'll do well." Kisuke said. "You're strong in both body and soul. You even made your inner hollow bend to the good side and aided you in every fight. Though there are risks to using the stigmata but I know you can overcome it. You're a powerful survivor, Seishin. You'll know when your powers return. It will be a slow process, however."

Seishin smirked as Kisuke meant every word he said.

"Ok, then." Seishin nodded. "Tell me, how can I fight the NOVA though I don't have a weapon?"

"You have the ability to generate your chosen weapon by concentrating the energy through your stigmata." Kisuke replied. "I figured your Bankai is your favorite form out of all your zanpaktou's forms so... try to bring it out."

"Ok... Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva." Seishin said as a bright light enveloped his arm and hand, blocking his vision for a second. Then he felt the weight of the crimson colored, dragon marked blade in the palm of his hand. "Interesting! I am liking this already!"

"I knew you would, Sei!" Kisuke said as he chuckled while fanning his hat covered face.

"Almost forgot! When you told me about Pandoras and Limiters... then that must mean that—"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Kisuke cheered. "Yep, I am a teacher at this school. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta are here as well, but they assist with some of my things."

"Cool!" Seishin responded. :Since you're a teacher, I'm guessing you have other things stored here, huh? Something that I might need for when the time arises."

"Maybe...?" Kisuke looked to the side of him, until Seishin broke physics and actually punched Kisuke's face.

"KISUKE!" Seishin yelled.

"Ow! That hurt!" He whined.

"STOP KEEPING ME GUESSING HERE!" Seishin rebuked.

"He kept these recordings in this cabinet for you, Seishin." SARA plainly answered.

"Aw, you guys are no fun..." Kisuke pouted like a little child.

"And you always leave me with questionable riddles! SUE ME!" Seishin rebuked back.

"Very well..." Kisuke sighed in defeat as he looked down at him while rubbing his cheek and smiling. "In that cabinet labeled: IMPORTANT, lies some of my recordings of basic things of Pandoras using their stigmata while in battle..." Just then a faint thud and loud explosions shook the area. Seishin and Sara both felt it.

"I am picking up NOVAs nearing this vicinity;" SARA announced, "about seven in total."

"Ok..." Kisuke said as he clapped his hands together. "I have a DVD; recorded with each of what I just said and I need you to learn each of 'em."

"How long is it?" Seishin wondered. "20 minutes, a half hour?"

"One hour... each segment." SARA said.

"Ok, that doesn't seem so bad." Seishin replied.

"Well, all you got to do is learn each one from those recordings." Kisuke said as another thud appeared but even closer than before, "and you might have to do it within 30 minutes..."

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Seishin cried out while Kisuke chuckled nervously. "You expect me to learn all of your recordings within a half hour, Hat and Clogs? Hacks! I call Hacks!"

"Good luck, kid." Kisuke said as he averted his gaze to his belongings away from the communicator. "Now I have to go; so many things I have to do, so little time..."

"Kisuke, you get back here!" Seishin cried out. "We're not done talking yet!"

"Tootles!" Kisuke said as he ended his communication, leaving a dumbfounded Seishin in the lab with SARA.

"Gahdangit, Kisuke... One of these days..." Seishin muttered irritably while raising his fist to his face. Then another thud shook the area.

"Seishin, the NOVAs are thirty minutes away from where we are." SARA said while she took out the five recorded DVDs he left behind. "We must get your training done right away."

Seishin sighed while holding the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, SARA. Load me up." Seishin said. "We can play the DVDs at the same time. Are there any other TVs we can use? The last one blew up in my face."

"Unfortunately, no." SARA answered. "The power was cut off here a few years back. Even the back-up power supply died off last year."

Seishin sighed and then looked around until he saw a chair linking up to a computer. He went to see if it activates.

"Excellent!" He cried. "This thing's like those computers from the Matrix movies. It should have enough power on its own; maybe you can play those DVDs all at once and have them transferred into my mind."

"I don't know about that..." SARA said. "Kisuke told me that using this will send your mind into a digital training room where you'll master your training with less time. He hasn't tested it yet, so I don't know if it might work."

"We have to do this!" Seishin pleaded. "It's either pass or fail."

SARA tried to think of a reason, but Seishin doesn't have enough time.

"Understood, Seishin." She said as she turned it on. Seishin sat on the on the chair beside it while Sara placed a mind transfer helmet on his head. Then she entered the coordinates for the data from the DVDs to be transferred. " Are you ready?"

"No but I have no choice. We have to do this..." Seishin said as he closed his eyes. "Load me up."

"Understood." SARA immediately pressed the 'Enter' key and Seishin's mind was immediately sent into cyberspace. He opened his eyes and appeared in a large dojo-like room while wearing a sleeveless karate gi.

_"Hmmm, looks like it worked." _Seishin thought as he looked around the room. As he made his first step, a table appeared in front of it and on it has an old book. He opened the book and it tells about the first NOVA invasion, the first Pandora: Maria Lancelot and her legacy sprouted the birth of Pandoras, Limiters and the schools that train them. Seishin skimmed each page in superhuman speed; instantly memorizing each one.

"Now that that's done..." Seishin said to himself until he sensed a presence. He turned around to see a person behind him. The mysterious presence wore a sleeveless light blue cloak. Right off the bat Seishin knew it was a female; since she has long blonde hair that went down to her thighs, an ample bust size and a slender hourglass figure hidden within the light blue cloak.

"You must be here to learn how to master your stigmata to your extent, am I right?" The cloaked female asked.

"Yes, I am." Seishin said as he brought his volt weapon out.

"I am rather surprised to see a man possessing stigmata and able to generate their own volt weapon." She said. "You are the first person I see that can do that."

"Thank you for the complement." Seishin replied as he twirled his volt weapon and then entered his battle stance. He stuck his left leg out while crouching in a horse stance and while holding his volt weapon with both his hands, he turned it while pointing at her. "Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I won't hold back."

"As will I, young man..." She said as she generated large protrusions from her back a large metallic claw and two floating shields by her sides. "During this fight, I shall help you teach you the basics. The rest you shall learn on your own."

"Interesting..." Seishin smirked as he charged towards the masked woman with quick haste. He then stopped to make a downward strike on the masked woman, only to have it blocked by her metallic claw.

"You're strong... very strong for a Soul Reaper." She said which startled him.

"H-How did you know I was a Soul R-?" He asked only to be interrupted by an oncoming claw of hers. Seishin immediately blocked the move, only to be pushed away with ease by her intense strength.

"I know ALL about you..." She explained as she slowly walked towards Seishin while he was getting up. "You stigmata says it all. From your toughest battles to the sacrifices you and that weapon of yours made... What was it called again; a zanpaktou?"

"Well, I didn't know you know so much about me." Seishin admitted, "but then again Kisuke must have transferred a sample of your DNA in this digital realm."

"It's more than that, young shinigami..." She said as she took one more step forward and then vanished in a blue blur. Seishin was surprised that she vanished.

_"What's that move? It's not Shunpo, so what is it?" _Seishin looked around the area only for the masked woman to appear behind him. Seishin caught quick glimpse of it and immediately blocked it, however the force behind the attack left him with a few light scars and tears on his uniform. Seishin shook it off and then stood his ground.

_"She's fast!" _Seishin thought while he was breathing hard. _"She might be just as fast as Yoruichi! What was that move?"_

"This is an Accel Turn." She said which left Seishin puzzled. "It's taught to Pandoras who are in the third year of the academy. It gives the user a temporary boost of speed which can overwhelm a NOVA, normal people or Limiters. In other words it's much like what you shinigami call, Shunpo."

"Hmph..." Seishin remained unmoved while he held his volt weapon firmly in his hands. The masked woman didn't say another word; knowing Seishin will be aware of what she will do this time. She uses her Accel Turn once more, vanishing in front of him. Seishin closed his eyes and silently waits for her to strike. While at it, he remembered his Shunpo training from the Flash Goddess herself, Yoruichi.

_"I remember the time I learned how to use Shunpo..." _Seishin thought. "It was rather tough at first, being rather slow doing this, but then it slowly began to make sense."

...

Seishin and Yoruichi were in the secret training grounds in the Soul Society; sparring. Several blurs and shockwaves were shown and faded all around the training grounds. Yoruichi was first to reappear in the center of the area and Seishin was seconds after her, though he appeared to be almost out of breath. His clothes were rather damp, making him rather hard to move. He kneeled down while sweat was dripping out of his head.

"Seishin, I think it's time to take a break." Yoruichi said. "We've been at it for nearly five hours."

"Not... Not yet, Yoruichi..." Seishin struggled to get back on his feet. Yoruichi was rather surprised to see his persistence.

"Stop acting all macho;" Yoruichi said, "you're pushing yourself way too much, you'll exhaust too much spirit energy just trying to get back on your feet.."

"I don't care... if my body collapses!" He rebuked. "I can do this... I won't give in... not like this..."

_"He's not showing the will to give up..." _Yoruichi thought. _"No matter how hard the situation, he pushes himself until he's even better at it."_

Seishin stood tall as he looked up at Yoruichi with a burning will to continue. Yoruichi smirked and chuckled.

"You knucklehead..." Yoruichi chuckled. "You really want to continue, huh?"

"Until I... am just as good as you." Seishin replied with a smirk.

"Very well then... SHUNKO!" Yoruichi cried out her signature technique and then used Shunpo once more. Seishin closed his eyes as he slowly anticipates where Yoruichi will strike next.

_"I will become faster..." _He thought as he began to hear Yoruichi's footsteps as everything starts to slow down around him. _"I won't give up... I won't stop... until I master it!"_

Yoruichi reappeared behind him as she attempts to do a flying ax-kick on Seishin as he then sensed her. As the Flash Goddess slammed her heel down, all she felt was the ground when made a hole with splintered cracks around it. As the smoke clears, Seishin was gone.

"Where did you go?" Yoruichi wondered until a quickened blur appeared behind her. She turned and saw Seishin behind her while out of breath.

"I... I did it..." Seishin said while he chuckled lightly. Yoruichi was surprised that he did an enhanced Shunpo. She even sensed his reiatsu fluctuating easily, enabling him to do this.

"Heh, I'm impressed." Yoruichi smirked. "It might not be close to my speed, but with a little more training and polishing in your footwork, you'll be just as fast as me."

"I'm looking forward to that. Let's continue this Yoruichi..." Seishin replied until he felt his stomach grumble, "after... we take a break."

Yoruichi laughed at his embarrassed response and then punched his arm lightly. Just then, her stomach grumbled. The two chuckled

"Yeah, let's do that, ya red haired knucklehead." Yoruichi replied while smiling.

...

Seishin smiled while his eyes are closed; and then the masked woman appeared behind him attempting to make a fatal downward swing at him. The attack was made and a cloud of dust enveloped the area. Once it was cleared she was surprised that Seishin vanished completely. Suddenly Seishin appeared above her out of thin air as he made another downward strike towards the masked woman.

"It won't work this time!" She attempts to block it, but was surprised at Seishin as he smirked.

"Double Acceleration!" Seishin cried as he vanished once again before the strike was made.

_"Can't be?!"_ She gasped. _"How was he able to perform a Double Accel that fast? Is his Soul Reaper powers adapting to his stigmata?" _Seishin appeared behind her attempting to stab her from behind. The masked woman sensed the attack, but was too slow to perform an Accel Turn in time. Seishin made the attack though she used one of her shields to block as the mask, a piece of her protrusions, and a thin trail of blood were the only things flying in the air.

Seishin landed safely and then looked up to see what happened to the masked woman. He was startled to see who she was under the mask. The unmasked woman opened her eyes and glowing cerulean eyes with verticle slited pupils. She looked at the shocked look on Seishin's face with a calm and collected look; even though a trail of blood ran down her cheek.

"Y-Y-You're..." Seishin stammered. "I saw an image of you in that book I read!"

"Yes, I am the First Pandora that started it all." She said while she regenerated her light wound. "My name is Maria Lancelot."

"Oh, my. This is all too much..." Seishin said while he held his head trying to keep himself from going insane. "I can't believe I am fighting the first Pandora!"

"Settle down, Seishin." She said as she placed her left hand on her shoulder. "I understand that it's hard to cope it in, but just try to calm down. It'll make sense very soon."

Seishin closed his eyes as he tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. After that, he looked up at her.

"I see you have some questions that need to be answered..." Maria guessed, "besides the information you read on me already."

"That I do..." Seishin replied. "How much do you know me?"

Maria calmly smiled and made a light giggle.

"It's true Kisuke added a tiny blood sample of me in this computer," Maria explained, "but when he did and I appeared in this digital realm, I found files regarding the shinigami; including you. I read everything about you; from your past to your recient battle in the Soul Society before you were in comatose. I know it was wrong of me to read your personal information and for that, I apologize."

Maria bowed before Seishin who blushed a little.

"I-Its ok, Maria..." Seishin said while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I would do the same thing if I was stuck in a computer."

Maria then looked up at Seishin who chuckled, despite him blushing. She smiled at his calm and happy demeanor.

"Right now, we have training to finish." Maria said as she readied herself. "Don't hold back; I want to see the full extent of your fighting abilities as a Soul Reaper."

"Ok, Maria. Let's get started." Seishin replied as he re-entered his crouching sword stance like before. Then the two immediately began their training once more as the two simultaneously used Accel Turn.

Back in Kisuke's Lab, SARA watched over Seishin while he's in the digital realm. She's watched as Seishin's hands tightened up and his stigmata glowed while she wiped the sweat covering his head. She then turned to the screen and noticed that the computer has about 30% of power left and then another thud was heard. The NOVAs are nearing them.

"Seishin, please hurry..." SARA said.

Elsewhere in the city Shibuya, a group of S-Class, R-Class, and Humanoid NOVAs arrived; eliminating any traces of human life remaining. People running and screaming; either trying to find a place to hide or fleeing out of the city. Some underground resistance groups and any remains of any military force tried to fight back, but their efforts were of no avail as they were slain by the NOVAs.

As an S-Class NOVA was about to unleash another particle beam, a large cut was made, causing it to malfunction and explode on itself. The other NOVAs turned and saw an army of Pandoras and their Limiters, ready to take them head on. They all charged scattered in different locations around it and prepared to strike at each of the NOVA's blind spots. With the leading commander's order, the Limiters used their Freezing abilities to stop one of them in their tracks while the Pandoras all attack their cores. Some of the Humanoid NOVAs stopped them but the other Pandoras countered back. SARA watched it all from the candy shop's entrance.

"It seems we got some time left," SARA said as she went back down to the lab room, "but I fear it might not be enough."

At West Genetics, Kisuke was in his classroom watching the fight between the students and NOVAs. He grew worried that it's near the lab Seishin's in.

_"Seishin, I hope your training's almost finished." _Kisuke thought. _"Time is almost up and the Pandoras are struggling. Please hurry up..."_

Back in the Digital Realm, Seishin and Maria were nearing the end for their training. She was very impressed with Seishin's abilities with his stigmata adapting in a very quick rate. After one final clash, the two stood their grounds. They became ragged and worn out from the long session.

"Seishin, it seems you have finally became one with your stigmata." Maria complemented. "Your Accel Turns had exceeded what I can do and your handling with your Volt Weapon had greatly improved. I am greatly proud of you."

"Thanks, but I should be thanking you." Seishin replied as he deactivated his Volt Weapon. "I had a good teacher and because of you, both the Stigmata and my shinigami powers are synchronizing very well."

"Hmmm... Your kindness reminds me of my husband." Maria said. "He would do anything to save this world and the people who inhabit it. I want you to keep on protecting the world I love, just like you have been before."

"I will do so, Maria." Seishin smiled and nodded until the light in the realm started to flicker.

"Seishin, you have finished your training." Maria said as she opened a portal behind him while she starts to disinterrgrate from the feet upward. "Keep on learning new moves as you encounter new opponents. Become friends with those that need one and most importantly... grow stronger with the bonds you share... I have faith in you, young shinigami."

"Maria, what ab-" Seishin was going to answer until Maria pressed her lips against the young shinigami's. After a few seconds, she pushed him into the portal. She smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"Godspeed... Seishin Samayou..." Maria said as she was gone in matter of seconds when the portal closed on him. The computer began to spark electricity and then it broke down. Luckily the transfer was a success. Seishin opened his eyes shortly after the computer broke down.

"It seems that it's a success." SARA said.

"Yeah, it did." Seishin replied as he made a calm smirk.

"I'm relieved that nothing wrong happened to you." SARA sighed. "Are you ready to handle those NOVAs? This is your first time fighting them."

"It is my first time trying something new out." Seishin said. "However, when it comes to battling, I can't say no to a challenge. Where are the NOVA now?"

"They are being pushed back. They currently in the Shopping Capital of Shibuya." SARA bowed. "I wish you luck, Seishin,

"Wait, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Though I am here, I am at the same time with Kisuke." SARA replied. "Don't worry about me. I will also see you then."

"Got it." Seishin replied as he took Kisuke's black cloak and donned it on. "See you later, SARA."

"Good luck... Seishin." SARA watched Seishin leave the lab and then she deactivated herself, leaving behind a cold empty room. Seishin remembered the whereabouts of the remaining NOVAs and immediately used Acceleration Turn to increase his speed while using his super strength to jump on top of a two story building and then onto a four story building.

"With the training from Maria, the synchronization of my Soul Reaper powers and the stigmata on my body is well on par." Seishin said to himself. "Still I should be more careful. I'll never know how the NOVAs react, but still I must take them down before more innocent people get hurt!"

**(Battle Theme - Now playing Invasion (Rayden Remix))**

Back at the heart of Shibuya, the Pandoras and Limiters are struggling against the remains of the aliens. Some of them were getting worn; most of them were mildly injured. A young buxom woman with dark brown hair that extends down to her neck was in the medical tents helping with the injured. She looked around the room to see it nearly filled to the brim with the injured Pandoras and Limiters

"Damn, there's too many!" The brown haired woman said "We already have a lot of students injured."

One Pandora rushed in, carrying her passed out partner. She alerted the teacher and the rest of the medical team. "Ms. Kim! Some of the students at the Northeastern sector are taking heavy fire. Ms. Schmitz is over there holding down the fort"

"Dammit!" Ms. Kim scoffed. "Take some of the medical team and help them out!"

Just then another explosion was made and it was closer than it appeared to be. When Ms. Kim stepped out of the tent she was shocked to see seven S-Class Novas appearing in their location.

"We have to retreat!" One Limiter said.

"There are too many for us to fight against!" Another Pandora cried.

_"This isn't good..." _Ms. Kim thought while she glared at the S-Class Nova as it was preparing to fire its Particle Beam. _"I have no choice..."_

"All Pandoras and Limiters retreat now!" She ordered getting everyone's attention. "Take any injurers and retreat right away!"

After that announcement, the Pandoras and Limiters immediately started to retreat until further orders. Some of the the stronger ones remained while the injured and younger students fled to safety.

"Ms. Kim, look!" Another Limiter called her as she turned her attention to the Nova as it was ready to fire.

"Oh, no... We're too late!" She said as she watched as the Nova prepares to fire its laser. Just seconds before it happens, a deep cut was made; critically damaging the Nova and causing it to diminish. Ms. Kim and a few students were surprised that the Nova was defeated in a flash. Just seconds after, Ms. Schmitz arrived beside her.

"What... or who could've done that to that Nova?" Ms. Schmitz asked.

"I don't know..." Ms. Kim answered until she spotted something on the top left building. Suddenly a cloaked man landed in front of the two teachers and one third-year. She has brown hair that reached down to her shoulders with two bangs tied up, covering her cheeks and another two over her forehead, spliting up in the middle. The unique thing about her was that her eyes are closed.

"Whoa..." Ms. Schmitz said. "Now, that's what I call an entrance."

"Who might you be?" Ms. Kim grew suspicious of the cloaked being in front of them. He turned to reveal his face to the teachers and the third year student.

"Get the Pandoras and Limiters." Seishin said to them as he walked towards the gigantic aliens. "I'll handle the NOVAs."

The two teachers were shocked at what he said while watching the"Wait, you were the one who slain one of those NOVAs?" The third year called out.

"Chiffon!" Ms. Kim said her name as she appeared beside the teachers.

"Student President, what are you doing here?" Ms. Schmitz added in. Seishin got Chiffon's attention when she asked him that one question.

"Yeah, I did." Seishin replied. "I heard that there are NOVAs attacking my home, I want to stop then in their tracks."

"How were you able to defeat one so easily?" Chiffon asked him.

"I am like you, girls..." Seishin replied as he rolled up his cloak and showed the girls his right arm with the four stigmatas on it. The three girls were shocked to see a man with the same tissue the women have in their skin.

"In all my years, I never seen a man with the same stigmata as us." Ms. Kim said until another NOVA was preparing to use its Particle Beam again.

**(Song fades into Stand Up Be Strong (Rayden Remix))**

"I'll explain everything later." Seishin said. "Right now, you have to get those girls to safety. I'll handle those NOVAs!" Seishin turned and ran towards the giant aliens while he generated his Volt Weapon. He quickly used his Double Acceleration to stab the second NOVA's core and then jumped to the third one before the one he stabbed explodes.

_"A male Pandora?"_ Chiffon pondered as she watched Seishin fight them head on. _"This is an historic moment!I have to bring him to Sister Margaret!"_

The third NOVA had been just slain seconds after he landed in it; he decapitated its head while using Acceleration and then he dived in its body and stabbed its core. Just seconds before it exploded, Seishin used Double Acceleration and landed on the corner of a seven story building's rooftop. He looked up to see the remaining four preparing to combine their particle beams in order to eradicate him and the fleeing Pandoras and Limiters. A strong breeze going towards the NOVAs was made; rocks, debris and metal were being swept into the particle beam's path.

"You NOVAs better get a good look, because this pretty face here will be the last thing you'll see." Seishin said as he gripped his volt weapon and charged towards the Nova while a bright gold and white aura enveloped the blade. The four Novas immediately fired the particle beam towards Seishin as he ran towards it and jumped off the cliff. Everyone was shocked that he jumped towards the beam.

"Sen... Taiyō!" Seishin unleashed his signature attack as he fired a large high density beam towards the Particle beam's path, causing the two to clash and a strong shockwave was made. Chiffon arrived as watched Seishin's attempt literally happening. Seishin on the other hand smirked as his attack started to gain the advantage in the clash to his favor as the beam absorbed the Nova's combined attack while it was heading its way towards them. The Nova's particle beam was absorbed by Seishin's attack and those same aliens... obliterated by his very hands, leaving behind a very large mushroom cloud.

**(Song Ended)**

Kisuke watched how the battle has ended; he and SARA smiled at how much stronger he became with the stigmata in his body.

"He did it..." Kisuke said. "Just like I thought."

"It was a great idea to implant Seishin the stigmata on his body." SARA said as she looked at Kisuke's bio-report of Seishin.

"Yeah..." Kisuke nodded and chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head. "Seishin Samayou... the First Male Pandora. No... The Very First Male Paragon."

Back in Shibuya...

"That was an incredible display of power you unleashed." Chiffon said getting Seishin's attention. "Because of your efforts we were able to get most of the students healed up."

"Seeing them safe is all I needed to hear." Seishin said. "I'm happy to help."

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself after all this time." Chiffon said. "I'm Chiffon Fairchild, Third Year Student and Student Council President of West Genetics Academy."

"West Genetics?" Seishin pondered over the name until he remembered it from the DVD he got.

"You're the first and only male that can use a Volt Weapon." She said while carrying that calm smile. "Tell me how would you like to join the academy? Sister Margarett would like to meet you."

"Hmmm...?" Seishin pondered until he remembered what Maria told him.

...

_ "Keep on learning new moves as you encounter new opponents. Become friends with those that need one and most importantly... grow stronger with the bonds you share... I have faith in you, young shinigami."_

,,,

"Sure, I would like to join you guys." Seishin said. "I would like to learn new things upon my travels."

"Ah, excellent!" Chiffon cheered. "Come with me, I'll let you meet the staff- What was your name once again?"

"My name..." Seishin said as he deactivated his volt weapon. "My name is Seishin Samayou."

"Seishin?" Chiffon paused to remember something. "Ah, yes. It's a good thing you're joining us. Someone over there also knows you."

"Really?" Seishin said. "Who is it then?"

"Hehe..." Chiffon giggled. "You'll see. Come along, Seishin."

Seishin and Chiffon started walking back ti where the teachers. Kisuke on the other hand smiled at Seishin's decision as he turned off the monitor and looked at his photo of him and his Candy shop gang, Yoruichi, Seishin, and Ichigo.

"Well, Seishin... a new adventure is about to begin." Kisuke said as he walked to the right hand window. "I'll see you when you arrive... to West Genetics Academy."

* * *

_**I hope you like the new remake i made for this chapter. Feel free to give me good comments and whatnot. Special shoutout to a friend for giving me the idea to make a starting point, I'll start Chapter 2 in a few weeks. Takamagahara2012 signing off...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to West Genetics

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**_Hi, readers, thanks for the previous faves and follows. I really appreciate that you guys like my previous chapter. Here is the next installment of The Nova Slaying Shinigami and this time I did my best with merging my side of the plot with the part of the anime's. If you seen Episode 2 of Freezing, then you know that was just a mere fight episode. Anyway, I hope you like this._  
**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome To West Genetics**

Merely two and a half hours later in the evening and Seishin was on one of the air cruiser en route to West he sat in a stared out at the covered skies through the side window while he held his face against his hand. At the same time, he remembered a dream he had while he was in his coma.

Several aliens like the Novas were attacking a certain city, several people were trying their best to defeat them but to no avail... It's like they had adapted and mentally evolved their battle tactics. With their new found intelligence and new battle styles, they began to strike down on the innocent and above them all was a divine being, enhanced with the stigmata, blood of the NOVA, and power of a Soul Reaper. Seishin appeared before the army of aliens but as he was about to fight them back, he noticed that his powers were gone. The mysterious person smirked as he ordered them to make the finishing blow. Seishin was unable to withstand it and before he was finished off, Seishin immediate snapped out of his stare out as Chiffon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Something on your mind." Chiffon appeared behind her with concern in her voice. Seishin turned to see her.

"Chiffon..." Seishin said, "n-no, nothing's wrong. I've been doing some thinking is all. Nothing personal."

"Oh, that's good to hear. "She said as she wore her signature smile on her face when she sat next to him. "Judging by your age and ability with the stigmata since you defeated those NOVAs earlier, we can consider you either a second year or a third year."

"I see..." Seishin pondered. "I'm guessing the third years are the top tiers of the students... Feels like High School to me."

"Yeah, they are the top of the class." Chiffon replied calmly while sporting that neverending smile of hers. "So, which would you like to be, Seishin; a second year or a third year?"

Seishin pondered on her question until he then remembered that there are other things he need to learn as a new Pandora other than the teachings Kisuke and Maria gave him. Seishin smiled as he finally got his answer.

"I wish to become a third year." Seishin said. "I know there are many things i need to learn. I wish to then share what I have learned with the first years so they too can become strong as well."

"Wow, I never seen this side of you before." Chiffon said. "I've seen some students who only follow leaders and leaders who only inspire others, but of all the students, I never seen one who would be both a follower and a leader." Chiffon's smile became more heartwarming after hearing Seishin's words. "When we get to the academy, I'll take you to see Sister Margaret and then schedule your 'special' classes."

"Sounds cool to me." Seishin replied with a warm smirk and a nod. Shortly after the conversation, the airliners arrive safely to West Genetics Academy. He was rather surprised since he never seen an academy that vast before. All of the students had gotten off; the teachers were usually last to follow. Then he and Chiffon got out of the place together.

"Welcome to West Genetics, Seishin." Chiffon said while she held her hands behind her back like an innocent schoolgirl... litterally.

"This is an academy?" Seishin wondered as he looked all around the place to see the place as far as his eyes could see. "This is the first time I seen an academy this vast. Why is it built like this, Chiffon?"

"It's mainly built to stop the Pandoras from messing up the place." She replied. "That's why the buildings are spaced out with lots of room for students to fight. Occasionally the buildings do get damaged, though..."

"I'm gonna lean to a guess that fighting's forbidden. huh?" Seishin said.

"Yeah..." Chiffon said until she remembered something. "Almost forgot! I have to get you to see Sister Margaret, Come along, Seishin!"

"O-Ok, Chiff-Whoa!" Seishin cried as he was pulled by Chiffon, following her to the Principal's office. When they got there, the two stopped.

"Wait here, Seishin." Chiffon said to him. "I'll call you when it's time."

"Alright, Chiffon. I'll wait." Seishin said as he sat on a chair in the hall and watched as Chiffon walked in and spoke to an older woman who dressed like she was from a church.

"Sister Margaret, we're back." She said.

"Student President Chiffon, welcome back..." Sister Margaret said with a warm smile. "I trust all the Novas in Shibuya are taken care of?"

"Yes," Chiffon replied, "we took care of most of the Novas, but someone else took care of the rest. This person wasn't enrolled from our school.. or any school in general!"

"Really... This piqued my interest." Sister Margaret raised her right eyebrow. "How did this person take care of the remaining Novas?"

"Well, this person eliminated the Novas out at the same time... with one swing." Chiffon explained.

"ONE SWING?!" Sister Margaret cried. "How can that be?"

"I didn't believe it at first," Chiffon said, "but after seeing it first hand I was amazed that this person carry such potential."

"Is this person outside?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Yes he is." Chiffon replied as she got up from her chair. "I'll go bring him in."

"Him?" The principal wondered while she watched Chiffon head to the door. Seishin noticed the door opening and Chiffon peeked out.

"You can come in now." Chiffon said; Seishin nodded and walked into the office. Sister Margaret blushed at the young man before her.

"This must be the young lad who defeated the Novas." Sister Margaret said.

"Yes, he is." Chiffon said while smiling calmly and then turned to Seishin. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Seishin nodded at her and turned to Sister Margaret. "You must be the Headmistress of this academy. It''s a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Seishin Samayou."

"Likewise, I am Sister Margaret." She replied. "Headmistress of this academy, like you said and veteran Pandora of the Nova Clash. Please tell me how did you beat them?"

"Well, the Novas combined their Particle Beams and fired it as a superbeam of some kind." Seishin explained. "I simply matched them using the power of my Volt Weapon. In the end, they were defeated. Here's the Volt Weapon I used."

Seishin held out his hand and materialized his zanpaktou in its Bankai state. Sister Margaret was so surprised that she immediate got up from her seat and walked to get a closer look.

"In all my years, I never seen a man go this far with the stigmata initiation and to materialize their own vault weapon." Sister Margaret said in awe as she looked ather reflection on the crimson colored blade in his right hand. "This is very much a sign of a mitacle... no more, much more..."

"Thank you." Seishin replied while blushing modestly. "Coming from a strong and beautiful woman, it means a lot."

Sister Margaret and Chiffon giggled at his complement.

"You're very sweet coming from a young man like you, Seishin." Sister Margaret.

"A 'Prince Charming-In-Shining-Armor' Type of guy." Chiffon said. "I like that."

"Hehe," Seishin chuckled a little and then asked. "Sister Margaret, just wondering... Since this is an academy, are there any dorms."

"Why of course, dear." Sister Margaret replied.. "I'll have Chiffon escort you to the Third Year Dorms. But before we conclude, I want to say something to you..."

"Hmmm, what's that?" He wondered.

"On my behalf, I wish to thank you for saving my students."She calmly bowed before him. "Because of your selfless actions, I am in your debt."

"It's ok, Headmistress." Seishin smiled and bowed back. "Helping others has been my thing. But coming from you, it means a lot.

"You are a unique kid. Full of kindness and possess a protective spirit." Sister Margaret smiled as she gave him the key to his dorm room. "Come to my office tomorrow morning; Chiffon and I will schedule for your classes. Until tomorrow, I wish you a good night and to welcome you to West Genetics Academy."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Good night." Seishin bowed once again and then followed Chiffon out.

"The Headmistress seems to be taking a liking to you, Seishin." Chiffon said as she made Seishin smile more.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Seishin replied while he placed his hands in the back of his head.

"Well, if the Headmistress is by your side, I will be too." Chiffon said causing the young man to smile and blush.

"Thanks, Chiffon..." Seishin replied while he sported a light blush. "For being a really good helper and a good friend."

"Awww, Seishin..." Chiffon blushed once again and giggled. Just then, they arrived to the Third Year Dorms. "Looks like we're here. What number is your key card?"

"Hmmm..." Seishin looked at the key card and surprised for what three digit number he has. "How did she know my favorite numbera are lucky threes?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Chiffon replied. "Anyway, I'll let you get your settled. I will see you in the Headmistress's office tomorrow, ok?"

"Will do. Good night, Chiffon." Seishin walked into his new dorm room while Chiffon had left. After settling in, Seishin then started resting up for the next day.

He took a deep breath and went to sleep. The next morning came and Seishin left his dorm early while wearing the same clothes he wore the other night. He arrived to the Headmistress's office to speak with her face to face.

"Seishin, you're right on time." Sister Margaret said in a calm and cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Headmistress." Seishin greeted. "Where did Chiffon go?"

"Chiffon had left a while ago to pick a student up." She replied. "However, Chiffon and I finished making your schedule before she left."

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much." Seishin smiled while he accepted the schedule.

"I also realized another thing about you, Seishin." Sister Margaret added. "I do have a teacher here, that knows you very well. I forgot his name but he does wear that white and green striped bucket hat."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Seishin realized who Sister Margaret was talking about. Afterwards he arrived to the exact classroom he was in. "Kisuke? Hey, Kisuke are you in here?"

"Seishin, my boy!" Kisuke came out of the closet while wearing his usual clothes. He smiled as he saw Seishin in his classroom.

"I can't believe you're a teacher here!" Seishin cried as he gave him a manly hug.

"I am and I am glad you're here as well." Kisuke chuckled as he patted his head. "You've matured since last night. I saw your fight against the Novas and you were amazing!"

"Thanks," Seishin replied and then asked, "which reminds me, last night, after we finished our communication, I trued to play your DVD on the TV, but it didn't work..."

"So you used the mind transfer device I left behind, learned everything and encountered Maria Lancelot... am I right?" Kisuke guessed leaving Seishin rather surprised. "Well thanks to the school's permission, I took a little blood sample from Maria Lancelot for my research. At the same time, I transferred most of her DNA into the computer, knowing you will use it. The only way to fight like a Pandora is with a Pandora."

"I get it," Seishin said after thinking it over, "it's like iron sharpening iron."

"Now you're talking!" Kisuke cried and then chuckled. "I'm glad I did that though and now thanks to her, you're here. The first male Pandora... A Paragon to be exact."

"A Paragon, huh...?" Seishin thought it over and then smirked. "I like the name."

"I knew you would." Kisuke said. "Now that you are a student now, it's time you dress like one. Turn around and lift the back of your shirt."

"What?! Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me..." Kisuke said. Seishin nodded as he did what Kisuke said. Kisuke took his communicator and wirelessly tweaked Seishin's stigmata for a few seconds, "Ok, Seishin. Throw out your old clothes and say Volt Texture: Equip."

"Ok, Kisuke. I don't know what you did to my stigmata but I'll give it a shot. Volt Texture: Equip!" Seishin's stigmata immediately glowed the second he threw off his clothes. and then the bright blue aura covered his body the same way when he turned into his Soul Reaper form. As the light fades, he appeared in his custom Pandora's uniform. He wore a long ankle length coat supported with X-shaped bands running down the opened center, a white shirt on the inside with the collar folded down, and three long pointed rims in the back of his coat. Like all Pandoras his uniform carries a is a dark violet color.

"I tweaked your stigmata so you can have a custom school uniform of your own." Kisuke said. "It kinda resembles your Bankai but customized it a little."

"This is awesome!" Seishin cried as he looked at his new uniform. "It's both fashionable and comfortable. Thanks!"

"My pleasure, firebender." Kisuke replied. "Since you're gonna be in my class tomorrow, I want to let you know that I am both a Science teacher as well as a training instructor. If there's anything you wish to learn or some new moves you encountered, feel free to ask. I learned enough to know some things since I am here."

"Got it. Thanks Hat and Clogs." Seishin said until he handed him his black baton and combat pass.

"I held them for you, just in case if you need it or something." Kisuke said while he sported his calm smile of his. "See you tomorrow, Seishin."

Seishin smiled and then left Kisuke's classroom while he pocketed his black baton and combat pass. Shortly later, he was sitting out on the roof looking at the sky; thinking on what he would do while he's here. Just then he saw an airliner coming back from where it went to.

_"Hmm, that must be Chiffon returning from her errand." _Seishin thought. _"I better go and check up on her_."

Seishin quickly got up and then left to meet them. He eventually bumped into them in the halls while they were finishing up their tour around the campus. Alongside Chiffon was another third year; she has long black hair and grey eyes while wearing the traditional uniform. The other one was a male; about four years younger than him. He has short black hair and brown eyes as he wore a Limiter's uniform. Seishin though it is his stigmata, sensed an unique power that makes him different.

"Hello, Seishin." Chiffon said while sporting her natural smile. "I see you're getting very well adjusted to the academy. I really like the new uniform."

"Thanks!" He replied with a little chuckle. "Who are your new friends, here?"

"Greetings, Seishin. My name is Ticy Phenyl." She greeted with a bow. "I am Chiffon's Student Council assistant. I helped her schedule her important events. Chiffon told me about you the other day. I hope we can get along."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, kind sir." The young boy sid. "My name is Kazuya Aoi and I just transferred here. I hope we can get along es well."

"Ticy and Kazuya, it's very nice to meet you." Seishin smiled calmly. "My name is Seishin Samayou and like you, Kazuya. I was transferred, well... invited here as well. I know the four of us well get along as well."

The four chuckled for a bit until Seishin sensed a presence crashing in. A purple-eyed red haired girl with her hair tied into two big pigtails by her two blue ribbons crashed through the window from above. Her uniform was in tatters; her top barely covered her breasts as they were exposed for the world to see and her skirt was ripped off completely as it exposed her blue panties. She managed to land safely on her feet like a cat despite some of her injuries.

"No fair," The brunette pouted. "What's the point of me getting stronger is she's getting stronger too?"

She then had a feeling someone was watching her despite being partially naked. She turned to see Chiffon and Ticy along with Seishin and Kazuya. Seishin immediately turned away while blushing; luckily he didn't succumb to a nosebleed... at least not yet.

"What are you two creeps gawking at?" She called out while covering herself.

"N-Nothing..." Kazuya said while he blushed lightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Seishin rebuked. "You should dress your dress yourself more appropriately instead of jumping through windows half naked like that!"

"What?! Why y-!" Just as she was going to argue back, another presence was sensed.

A young woman came crashing down as well. She has a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure, along with long blonde hair that ran all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. In her hand was a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard. Seishin sensed the strong aura from the two girls in from of him.

"Chiffon, who are those two girls?" Seishin asked with seriousness in his voice.

"The blonde one on the left is Satellizer L. Bridget." She answered. "A Second-Year Pandora and quite the highly skilled one. She is nicknamed The Untouchable Queen because of her strong will and serious nature."

"As for the girl on the right, that's Ganessa Roland." Ticy added. "She's a Third year student who's ranked 2nd in the Carnival while Satellizer's top tier. Her nickname is the Angel of Confinement."

"I see. Satellizer's strong... very strong. I can feel it." Seishin said until Kazuya's reaction caught his attention. "What's wrong, Kazuya? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kazuya was wide-eyed when he saw Satellizer, which left Seishin confused.

"It's you isn't it?" Kazuya said. "Kazuha... You're still alive!"

Before Seishin and the others could react, Kazuya ran as quickly as he can and hugged Satellizer. Signs of shock were etched on everyone's faces, even Satellizer when Kazuya hugged her, mistaking her for his late sister.

"Oh, no... Of all people, why did he grab her?" Chiffon said with concern in her voice.

"Kazuya, run away..." Ticy warned him but to no avail.

"Strange..." Seishin pondered. "Chiffon... if you said that she has a serious nature, how come she's acting shy and innocent like that?"

"What do you-" Chiffon and Ticy looked closely and saw how Satellizer reacted. Chiffon then replied. "Hey, you're right... but I don't know what's going on."

"This is weird..." Ticy added in.

"I missed you so much... Don't ever leave me again!" Kazuya cried as he hugged Satellizer tightly while pinning her on the ground against the wall.

"Please... let go of me..." Satellizer said with an innocent voice. Though she struggled, Kazuya's hug still remained strong and to her surprise along with Seishin and the others, a Freezing field was coming out.

_"Is that..." _Seishin thought, until he caught an eye of what Ganessa was about to do. "Oh no... SATELLIZER, LOOK OUT!" He cried out to her. Satellizer heard Seishin cry out to her and then she immediately caught Ganessa making a sneak attack.

"I got you now!" She cried as she manifested a chain flail from her back and fatally struck her before she could react. Satellizer blacked out from the impact with some minor injuries.

"Oh no!" Seishin said as he, Chiffon and Ticy all helped Kazuya and the unconscious Satellizer up. "Chiffon, Ticy, stay with Kazuya. I'll get the medics."

"Ok, hurry back!" Chiffon cried while Seishin ran off. He and the smirking Ganessa glared at each other while he ran to get help. Shortly after, medics came and carried Satellizer to the infirmary.

_"What have I done..." _Kazuya thought as he then looked down. _"If I didn't get in her way, I..."_

"Kazuya... we'll talk after school." Seishin said while he glared at Ganessa. "Hey, Chiffon, get Kazuya somewhere safe so he can cool off..."

"R-Right." Chiffon replied as she and Ticy took Kazuya elsewhere.

"What are you looking at, redhead?" Ganessa called out. "Got an eye problem here?"

"No, but I do have a problem with stuck-up sore winners." Seishin rebuked.

"What was that?!" Ganessa cried. "You got some nerve saying that to me!"

"I don't have time to deal with you right now..." Seishin sighed and turned away. "If Kazuya didn't get in Satellizer's way, you would've lost... BIG TIME. You only made a lucky break. But that's all you got... Nothing but luck."

After Seishin rebuked to Ganessa he left to find Kazuya. Ganessa grew infuriated at Seishin's words until she then realized something:

"Just who is that guy and why is a Limiter wearing a Pandora uniform?" She wondered.

It was sundown and the classes had ended. Unfortunately the news of the Untouchable Queen's defeat has spreaded quickly which shocked every student in the campus. Ticy, Chiffon, Kazuya and Seishin were all heading to their dorms. While Chiffon was talking to Kazuya he remained down and oblivious until Seishin snapped him out of it.

"Kazuya, what were you thinking?" Seishin called him. "You've could've been hurt or worse!"

"I know... and I'm sorry..." Kazuya replied sadly. "It's just that... that girl, she reminds me of my sister..."

"Your sister?" He wondered.

"Yeah... but I know she's not coming back." Kazuya said while he looked down.

"She must had been someone special..." Seishin patted his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Kazuya."

"... I would be careful if i were you," Chiffon said, "I bet she's gonna hold a grudge."

"Actually that's what i want to talk to you about." Kazuya said as they stopped. "I know she's mad, so i need you to tell me where she is... So I can set things straight. Whether it's an accident or not, I know I caused that to happen. So I want to go find her and apologize to her."

"Kazuya..." Seishin said as he watched what's happening. Just then Chiffon spoke.

"That is absolutely the last thing should worry about!" Chiffon warned him.

"What?!" Seishin cried, "Why's that?"

"The Untouchable Queen is BAD NEWS!" Chiffon cried. "Trust what I'm saying! Making her lose was just the icing on the cake. The way you touched her was completely inappropriate; you had your head in between her breasts and you squeezed in between her legs! I never seen anything so scandalous!"

"Chiffon, look I know that what Kazuya did was an accident." Seishin supported him. "So please, let him do this; let him apologize."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have Kazuya risk his life just to apologize to the Untouchable Queen." Chiffon said to Seishin and then turned to Kazuya. "Kazuya, as Student Council President, it is my sworn duty to protect you. So take my advice and transfer schools right away!"

"What; transfer?!" Kazuya cried. "You do realize I just transferred here..."

Seishin caught an eye on the bus that passed them and the person in the bus who is bandaged: The Untouchable Queen, Satellizer. As the bus came to a stop, she then came out. She used a cane to help her walk while she has a bandaged right eye.

"Kazuya... you still want to apologize to Satellizer?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah... I want to show her how sorry I feel for what happened." Kazuya said sadly.

"Then this is your chance, turn around..." Seishin said as Kazuya turned around and saw her walking past them.

"Thanks, Seishin..." Kazuya said to him as he went to talk to her. Chiffon grabbed his shoulders shaking him like a rag doll.

"What have you done, Seishin?" Chiffon asked him. "You had just sent him into the Lion's den... and by that, I meant Satellizer!"

"You didn't see the seriousness in Kazuya's eyes..." Seishin said which surprised the girls. "I trust Kazuya can befriend this Untouchable Queen you call her and you should, too.

"Miss Satellizer, can we talk?" Kazuya called her which she didn't pay mind, until Kazuya called her again along with grabbing her left wrist. Satellizer; after noticing Kazuya grabbing her, remembered the times when she was younger; the time her aphephobia first developed. She was along, crying while on the ground.

After snapping back to reality, Satellizer responded by forcefully pulling her arm from Kazuya's grip. Unfortunately, doing so made her lose her balance and caused her to fall over, causing her crutch and blue rimmed glasses to fall. Kazuya helped gather her belongings and handed her glasses. After a moment's glance, she blushed, looked away as she got up and walked off.

"Wait. Please don't go." Kazuya grabbed her arm again, surprising Satellizer herself along with Ticy and Chiffon. The two girls were about to stop Kazuya but Seishin heeded them from a minute by raising his right arm. "I know it's my fault that I got you those injuries and the reason you lost in the Carnival earlier. I know a simple I'm sorry won't cut it..."

"Please let go of me..." Satellizer shyly said as she grew serious. "You have no right... to touch me like that!"

"Satellizer!" Kazuya called her until he was at blade point by Satellizer's Volt Weapon.

"Don't talk to me; don't ever come near me again, you got that?" Satellizer said with a glare from her only eye that's unbandaged.

"Satellizer..." Seishin called her as she then noticed him coming towards her. She then pointed her weapon at him while he held his ground. "Kazuya's trying to apologize to you. Look, I know a simple 'I'm Sorry' isn't enough, but he's showing that he wants to make amends with you."

"I don't care..." Satellizer rebuked. "I don't want to see him, OR you again."

"Satellizer..." Kazuya looked at her but then Seishin sensed a familiar presence.

_"Oh great..." _Seishin thought as his glare remained. _"Here she comes..."_

"Honestly I never knew you would sink so low;" Ganessa appeared making a haughty chuckle, "grow some dignity in defeat, Untouchable Queen."

Seishin and Satellizer remained unmoved and noiseless as they glared at the Newly Ranked Number 1 Pandora. Her smug smirk on her face slowly began to irritate the two of them, though they remained unmoved.

"Taking your resentment on an underclassman, you should be ashamed." Ganessa continued to rub her words into Satellizer's face.

"Coming from a cheater like you." Seishin rebuked.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" She yelled at the unmoved Seishin and then turned her attention to Satellizer whose cold glare can make even a third year shiver in fear. "Giving me a dirty look, huh? If you're that bitter about the results of the Carnival, just know that my victory isn't that satisfying either."

Seishin tightened his fists while his glare grew just as cold as Satellizer's when he remembered that moment Kazuya hugged Satellizer and pinning her to the ground; mistaking her for his late sister. Especially when it gave Ganessa a shot to attack her while her guard's down. Remembering that moment made Seishin's blood boil and his stigmata starting to glow through his uniform.

"However, putting our personal feelings aside, the fact of the matter is, that I am Rank One whether you like it or not." Ganessa continued. "The Untouchable Queen's been dethroned and the Angel of Binding has her on a short leash. So turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back... or you can give your title up altogether, now that you have a little Limiter to play with."

_"I am getting tired of her rich girl, pretty princess act!" _Seishin thought as his anger is nearing his breaking point. Seishin was about to go in and slap sone sense, but suddenly Satellizer stopped him by raising her weapon up in his way without looking at him.

"Don't take another step..." Satellizer muttered him. "I'll handle this stuck-up myself. Even I am sick of her gloating..."

"I think you could make a good Queen of the Kitchen, don'tcha' agree?" Ganessa insulted the unmoved Satellizer once more. "I, for one, wouldn't miss you if you take a perminant vacation! Oh wait; I forgot that a gorilla like you is suited for violence. You are the Untouchable Queen after all."

"All this time, Sattlizer doesn't have a Limiter, though she was Rank One?" Kazuya asked.

"No, she hasn't..." Chiffon replied.

"You won't give up, won't you?" Ganessa said while she stood prideful and adamant. "I can tell by that obstinate glare you're giving me, which suits me just fine. Even if you're you somehow managed to defeat me, I have nothing to lose... unless we battle in the next Carnival our ranks will remain the same."

_"My patience is wearing thin..." _Seishin thought as he tightened his right hand to the point that his palms began to bleed from his nails digging into his skin. _"Satellizer, whatever you're planning make it quick... I am getting really irritated with this girl's constant gloating...!"_

"If I must drill my superiority into that thick skull of yours, then I shall do so!" Ganessa continued.

_"Show me your strength, Untouchable Queen." _ Seishin thought as he then calmed down.

"Volt Weapon: Deploy... Chains of Binding!" Ganessa materialized six chained flails from her back. "Prepare yourself, Satellizer! I make you regret the day you met me!"

Satellizer watched as Ganessa lashed out her flails towards her and have them each stab her and the ground. However, she flawlessly evaded them without using her volt weapon to deflect them... at least not yet.

"Don't think you'll run away this time!" Ganessa cried. "In this fight, I will do more than defeat you, but I wll etch the scars of defeat on every inch of your body...so you will NEVER look down on me again!"

"Oh, no! This isn't good!" Chiffon gasped.

"We have to find the teachers, right away!" Ticy suggested until Seishin stopped them.

"Wait one minute..." Seishin said.

"Seishin why?" Ticy asked.

"This battle has been already made..." Seishin turned to the two girls and replied.

Seishin, Kazuya, Chiffon and Ticy waited to see how it turned out. Ganessa jumped high into the sky as she prepares to send her flails down on her.

"DROP DEAD!"Ganessa cried. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Her efforts were of no avail as Satellizer flawlessly deflected them with her volt weapon and then she made quick work of Gannessa; wounding her and severing her chains. As the Untouchable Queen started walking away, Ganessa started to get back up, despite her minor wounds and being exposed.

"Nice try, but I am not finished with you yet." Ganessa said as she stood up while breathing hard.

"It's already over." Satellizer replied bluntly. "All you are is just a dog who barks but doesn't bite. I don't deal with your kind."

Ganessa started to get back up, despite her minor wounds and being exposed. She grew more enraged when someone like Satellizer insulted her.

"I don't care if it breaks the school rules," Ganessa said aloud while she started to envelop a blue aura around her, "those who look down on me like that will be crushed by my own hands! PANDORA MODE!"

Seishin sensed the overwhelming power of her Pandora Mode and got the feeling things are gonna get messy.

"Chiffon, Ticy, get the teachers, quick!" Seishin cried.

"What will you do?" Ticy asked him.

"I'm gonna out a stop to this." Seishin said as he ran towards the battle as it began to heat up.

Satellizer and everyone else winced from the overwhelming power of her Pandora mode. Just as Satellizer was about to be swept away, Kazuya managed to save her in time.

"Satellizer, are you ok?" Kazuya asked as it did surprise her. She regained her serious composure and looked away as she got up.

"I am fine..." She replied as she walked back into the battle.

"Satelizer, wait!" He cried. "You forgot your weapon!"

She stopped and turned slightly to Kazuya.

"Hey!" Ganessa cried. "You have some nerve ignoring me in the middle of our battle!Before Satellizer could react she was then ensnared in Ganessa's chains. She glared down at Ganessa while struggling to free herself. "Discarding your Volt Weapon and talking with a boy while I activated Pandora Mode. I'm starting to think your mocking me!"

Just then, Kazuya stood in her way

"Leave her alone you monster!" Kazuya cried. "She already beat you!"

"Oh, so I'm the monster here?!" Ganessa rebuked at him. "I'll have you know I don't take kindly to insults! Looks like I'm gonna etch my superiority on two people: you... and that gorilla there. I am going to enjoy watching them suffer!"

Ganessa turned two of her flails into chained buzz saws and attempts to wound them greatly. Kazuya cried out as he tried to stop this but someone else came in and stopped it. A blur of red and violet flew in their vision as it not only severed the chains, but frees Satellizer as well.

"Who dares interrupt this battle?" Ganessa yelled as her chains reformed themselves.

"So this is Pandora Mode, huh?" Seishin said as he suddenly appeared behind Ganessa which shook her.

"Wait... You're the guy from before!" She cried. "You're the one responsible for this interruption?"

"The one and only..." Seishin replied as he looked at her. "This battle just became pointless. Seeing a sore loser like you doing everything you can to beat someone as strong as Satellizer. I find that pathetic."

"Are you mocking me?" Ganessa asked him who remained silent, only to make her even more angry. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Just the guy that will end this... in an instant." Seishin replied as Ganessa used her flails and buzz saws to attack him. In an instant, Seishin flawlessly evaded her attacks like they were moving in slow motion which surprised Ganessa and Satellizer.

"I won't let you escape!" Ganessa said as she formed her flails again into a giant arrow and had it flying towards Seishin.

"Hmph, Volt Weapon... Deploy." Ganessa, Satellizer, and Kazuya were shocked that Seishin said those very words and watched his right hand as his volt weapon materialized. A crimson-red blade with the mark of the dragon swirling tightly around the blade; its tsuba was a crimson metallic dragon's head and the hilt with a flame designed ribbon around it. Then with his physical strength he sliced through her and her volt weapons.

Ganessa didn't react to Seishin's speed in time because of her actions, she fell to the ground, wounded with her uniform torn to shreds, her Pandora Mode deactivated and her volt weapons de-materialized before her very eyes.

"W-Who are you...?" Ganessa struggled to get back up while looking at the young man.

"My name..." Seishin said as his volt weapon de-materialized and then turned away, "is Seishin Samayou and I'm gonna joining you Pandoras at West Genetics

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Ganessa cried out to him.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Seishin rebuked. "Your own actions and taunts led you to this outcome. If you weren't so prudent and stuck-up, maybe you can prove to be an even match against Satallizer. I hope you learn your lesson about this and learn to respect your students. So until then, turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back."

Ganessa was shocked that he threw her words back at her. Enraged, she got back up and charged back at Seishin with one of her chained flails materialized. Seishin turned slightly to see it happen but didn't move as the two teachers arrived to stop her.

"Hold it right there, Ganessa." Kim Yu-Mi warned as she and Elize Schmitz has their Volt Weapons.

"Hey Seishin," Elize called him. "Did you do something with this?"

"Well..." Seishin was about to explain what happened until Satellizer stood beside him.

"Ganessa was responsible for her actions;" Kisuke explained as he suddenly appeared out of the blue, "Seishin came in and stopped it before things got worse."

"Kisuke!" Seishin called him, he turned and noticed him. He chuckled and turned to the two other teachers.

"Is that true, Seishin?" Ms. Kim asked him.

"Yes, ma'am..." Seishin replied. "Satellizer and Ganessa would taken in some severe injuries, especially with Ganessa entering Pandora Mode and whatnot."

"Ganessa was pridefully gloating at Satellizer because of what happened earlier." Kisuke explained. "Satellizer merely fought back, regaining her rank and dignity. Ganessa can't cope the loss so she activated Pandora Mode and tries to fight back... until Seishin arrived and stopped things from getting worse. As for Miss Satellizer L. Bridget, please excuse her actions.**  
**

"I see..." Ms. Kim wondered,"Well, thank you for your efforts, Seishin. We'll take it from here. As for Satellizer, we'll let her off with a warning."

"What?!" Ganessa cried. "That gorilla and the redhead here started it!"

"But you're the one who caused this!" Ms. Kim said which made Ganessa whimper a little. "After you get healed up, you'll be getting a week's detention."

Seishin watched as the teachers took Ganessa away. He then turned to Satellizer as she called him.

"Seishin right...; tell me, when did you transfer to here?" Satellizer asked him.

"Just last evening." Seishin replied. "It's no big."

Satellizer turned to walk past Kazuya, but stopped to do one more thing.

"You helped me stop this pointless fight, so I am just evening debts up." She replied. "By the way... My name is Satellizer. Satellizer L Bridget."

"Pleasure to meet you, Satellizer." Seishin calmly smiled. Satellizer didn't say a word, but she nodded and walked off. Kazuya walked towards Seishin.

"Are you ok, kid?" Seishin asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Kazuya replied.

"I'm glad that you're alright." Seishin said until Chiffon and Ticy arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiffon asked.

"Yeah, we are now." Kazuya replied.

"I missed what had happened..." Ticy said. "Can you ask me what happened in the end."

The two boys chuckled while leaving Ticy and Chiffon clueless. "Sure, but let's just say you're gonna be rather surprised at the ending." Seishin said.

* * *

_**I hope you all may like this. Feel free to leave me some good comments, some ideas you guys can come up with, fave/follow it and while it happens, I'll work on the next chapter. Thanks again and I'll see you all next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Way To Train

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Hey everyone. I managed to get the third chapter finished up. Sorry that it took longer than the other chapters but then again, I am working on two stories at the same time. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for liking and following the story so far. It means alot. Anyway, in this chapter, I had been thinking on an idea; for Seishin's random harem to start... it might be a mixture of the First, Second, and Third year Pandoras. However I don't know how many can he have... While reading this chapter, feel free to leave me some ideas to make the harem liven up even more. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 3: A New Way To Train**

The next day came and news of Ganessa's defeat stretched out to all students; saying that a male Pandora had easily defeated her. During that afternoon, he was in the cafeteria reading up on his mangas. While he was reading, he's been thinking about what Kisuke said to him.

**...**

Seishin was just finishing up with Kisuke's class and was about to leave. Kisuke then asked him to speak with him one on one.

"I saw your fight with Ganessa the other day." Kisuke said. "You're doing pretty good, but don't push yourself too much, ok? You'll never know what other Pandoras that might prove to be an even match with you in terms of strength and potential."

"Sure, I guess." Seishin answered while he put both his hands in his pockets. "But something's troubling me."

"It's about that form Ganessa has: Pandora Mode, isn't it?" Kisuke asked him when he looked at the recording on the computer screen. "Seishin, I don't think you'll be needing to learn Pandora Mode."

"Why not?" Seishin asked.

"Because there are some pros and cons to that form." Kisuke explained. "Sure, it can give the user a boost of power; even to move freely in a Freezing Area, but there are some flaws to using that power. The flaw is that power can be used within a three minute window and after that, you'll be severely weakened and open to attacks... or if there's a stronger Freezing field capable on disabling it."

"I understand." Seishin nodded.

"You're strong without it, Seishin. I know that for sure." Kisuke said. "You'll encounter new things with your stigmata that will make Pandora Mode a thing of the past. I guarantee it."

"Right." Seishin said until Kisuke tossed him his combat pass and a black baton. "Hey, my baton and my combat pass. You were holding that for me after I was in a coma?"

"Take it." Kisuke said and chuckled. "Something tells me you'll get plenty of good luck with that in your hands."

**...**

_"I really need to know what new things I wish to master." _Seishin thought while he looked at his combat pass. _"I had mastered using my Volt Weapon and learned how to do a Double Accel. I need to learn up some new things."_

"Hey, Seishin..." A female voice rang Seishin's ears as it got his attention. He turned to the right side and saw Chiffon leaning down to him while showing off her smile.

"Oh, hey Chiffon. What's up?" Seishin wondered while he pocketed his Combat Pass as quickly as possible.

"I almost forgot to tell you one other thing when we first met." Chiffon explained. "The Third-Years has one little perk, we have access to the School Pools in the evening so if you want to relax in another place than your dorm, the pool is the place to be."

"That's pretty cool." Seishin replied.

"So you want to go there with me tonight." Chiffon asked him.

"Well, umm..." Seishin pondered.

"You will come, right?" Chiffon's voice became more demanded. As Seishin saw her smile, she began to remember the same smile Captain Unohana has; it began to creep him out. Instead of trying to pull away, he gave in."

"Alright, fine..." Seishin sighed after making his decision. He was then caught off guard when Chiffon hugged him.

"That's great! Meet me near the water fountain outside. I can't wait for out date!" Chiffon cried as she then ran off.

"Ah, a date... Ok." Seishin said while he crossed his arms and nodded with his eyes closed. Until... "WHAT?! A DATE?!"

Later that evening Seishin was called to Kisuke's classroom for an important request. Seishin rushed to him as quick as he can.

"Seishin, you made it in time." Kisuke said as he appeared with his suitcase in hand, "There's an important matter I must take care of. Before I go, i have to give you this..."

Kisuke reached in his left side pocket and took out a gold DVD case and a key. Confused, Seishin took them.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"In my room is a door to the Hidden Training Room I designed." Kisuke explained. "Knowing something like this may happen, I reciently built it... for you."

"For me... Why?" He wondered.

"I figured you might ask me that earlier. So I had it ready." Kisuke replied. "When you get in, insert the disc into the drive and then say: Initiate Training Facility. You know what to do." Kisuke went to the window and opened it.

"Wait!" Seishin cried. Kisuke stopped and turned to him with a smile on his face. "Seishin, I have faith that you can do this. I'll be back before the weekend ends."

"I..." Seishin struggled to to speak until he then stood down. "I understand."

"See you later, firebender." Kisuke said as he left using flashstep.

Seishin looked at the gold case and the key in his hands. Reflecting what Kisuke and Maria told him, he knew what he must do.

"_Alright then, I know what I must do. I'll get started tomorrow." _He thought as he pocketed the key and case and then left the room. Not very long afterwards, Seishin arrived to his dorm and walked in. Suddenly he noticed a letter and a little black ball with a red button on it. He picked up the letter and read what it said:

_**"Dear Seishin,**_

_** I assume you found my little gift. I kept it all in there in case if you want to feel like home. All you have to do is press the little red button on it and toss it on your bed. You'll be surprised with what will happen. As for the key l gave you, it will lead you to a special training room just for you. I figured you might need the time so I built this training room to help you master it in a short amount of time. Simply pur the disc into the drive and say. 'Training Sequence, Initiate.' Your new teachers will help you with what you need to learn. Also I spoke with Sister Margaret about scheduling another Carnival so you can test out your skills. It's scheduled to be starting sometime next week. I'm looking forward to that day. See you later.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Kisuke Urahara"**_

Seishin smirked as he then folded the letter and placed it in his drawer. He looked at the black ball in his hand and noticed the little red button. He pressed it and tossed it on the bed. It then exploded, causing him to fly head first to the door. Reaching for the knob, he slowly got up while rubbing his head to soothe the pain. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that his dorm is redesigned like his room. His walls filled with some of his favorite anime and famous bands. His desk has his MP3 with the stand that allows him to play his music without using his headphones. The wall in front next his desk has a 70-inch wide screen TV with a tall stand with each of his anime and movies organized by alphabetical orders.

_"I gotta hand it to you, Kisuke. You know how to surprise me with many things." _Seishin thought as he into his pair of red swim trunks with designer flames on it and a thin black sleeveless t-shirt. He then left his dorm afterwards to meet up with Chiffon at the water fountain.

"You're right on time, Seishin." Chiffon said as she just arrived as well. "Nice ensamble you got on."

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thanks for the complements." Seishin replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. We got time now that we're here." Chiffon answered with a little giggle as the two began walking. As they got there, Seishin noticed five other girls, though he blushed and almost had a nosebleed from seeing one of the five girls naked while sitting on a desk chair.

"Hello, Chiffon. Fancy meeting you here." The girl on the chair said. Though she was naked and like most students having big breasts, she had long blonge curly hair that had went down her back. She sat up and saw the young man accompanying her. She calmly smiled. "I see you have a guest with you. Who might he be?"

"Elizabeth, this is the young man who I told you about." Chiffon replied with a chuckle as she turned to Seishin who is blushing profusely.

"We have a blusher here." Another voice said

"I hope he's not like one of those types, Chiffon." Another added with a chuckle.

"Hmmm... Looks like he does blush easily, but I am sure he's not what you think." Chiffon said while Seishin looked away blushing even more, this time out of embarassment. She then turned back to Seishin. "Seishin you can relax now. Everyone's all dressed now.

"Did your mom ever tell you not to dye your hair?" A girl asked as it made Seishin irritated. He turned to glare with his scowl shown at the girl. She was very petite for her age; she also has a typhoon shaped silvery-white hairstyle, twisted into two curls on the side of her and light brown eyes. She wore a red one-piece magenta swimsuit that showed a little of what was supposed to be her cleavage.

Seishin raised his right eyebrow and looked at her smug look and then turned to Chiffon feeling slightly clueless.

"Umm, Chiffon... Why is there a little girl here?" Seishin asked her making the petite girl's face glow in anger. "Shouldn't she be in an elementary school instead of here?"

"Why you!" Attia growled while raising her fist up. "I'm gonna make you regret saying that!"

"Attia, stand down... Seishin here is our guest." Elizabeth called her and turned to Seishin. "Please, Seishin. Come sit with us and tell us about you."

"Ok, then." He replied as he sat down on a lawn chair. "Before we do that, why don't you all introduce yourselves to me.

"Of course; let me start things off." Chiffon said. "You already know me, Seishin. I'm Chiffon Fairchild." She joined them after she got on a blue two piece bikini to show off her curvy figure.

"I'm Attia Simmons," She introduced, "I'm still gonna get you back for that remark."

"Ehh... hehe..." Seishin chuckled nervously.

"I'm Arnett McMillian. Nice to meet you, Seishin" The red haired girl greeted. Her long hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down her back along with parts of her sideburns curled to the inside. Arnett wore a two piece swimsuit that matched her hair while she has her hands on her hips, grinning.

"Creo Brand, welcome..." She said while looking at him. Her voice caught Seishin's attention as her voice reminded him of Ichigo; full of serious intent. She has short white hair and was the only tallest Pandora he had ever met. She wore a white bikini while she sat by the edge of the pool with her feet in it.

"I'm Elizabeth Mably. Please to meet your acquaintance." She introduced; while wearing a graceful smile on her face. Alongside her long blonde curly hair that went down her back and noticable large breasts Seishin's trying not to oogle on, she wore a dark violet bikini while she sat next to Seishin.

"L-Likewise..." Seishin stammered. Just then he noticed one more girl tha haven't introduced herself. Her eyes were cold, colder than Aizen's or anyone else he opposed in that matter. She had lond red hair that ran down her back with bluish green eyes and sideburns that grew past her shoulders, "Hmm, who that girl over there?"

"Oh, she's Ingrid Bernstein." Elizabeth said as she got up from her seat, her endowed assets bounced with each move she made.

_"I have an odd feeling about that girl." _Seishin thought.

"Well, nice to meet you all. My name's Seishin... Seishin Samayou." Seishin greeted while blushing still.

"(Cough) ...Redhead... (Cough)" Attia said while she made a fake cough. Seishin amticipated something like that would happen.

"Oh, pipe down, ya little kindergardner!" Seishin rebuked.

"I am not no kindergardner!" Attia cried as she walked up to Seishin as he stood up. "At least I didn't dye my hair!"

"At least you have the shortest breasts in this place!" Seishin rebuked again making her irritated.

"Attia, I think you should cool off!" Arnett butted in as she grabbed her arm and threw her into the pool.

"I'm gonna get you back, Arnett!" Attia cried from the far end of the pool.

"So Seishin..." Elizabeth called him, "since you are a limiter, I figure you might be looking for a partner."

Just then, Chiffon's giggle caught Elizabeth's attention along with the others.

"What's so funny, Chiffon? Arnett wondered.

"Oh nothing. Seishin is rather unique." Chiffon said as she calmed down a bit.

"What's special about this redhead here?" Attia asked as she got out of the pool.

"I'm not what you girls call the guys Limiters." Those words Seishin said made all the girls except Chiffon gasp in shock.

"Wait a minute...! If he's not a Limiter, then how did he get into this school?" Creo asked her while marching up to Seishin.

"I'll have Seishin explain it." Chiffon said. "You'll be surprised afterwards.

"I am like you girls... a Pandora." Seishin chuckled nervously, which the girls stop what they're doing and turned to him because of his responce.

"You're a Pandora?!" Attia cried out. "How...?"

"See for yourself." Seishin took his shirt off, showing the girls his lean but muscular built chest, causing the girls to blush, except Ingrid. He then turned to show the girls the four stigmata on his back and the other four on his right arm.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth and Arnett gasped; Creo, Attia and Chiffon were speechless while blushing at his physique. Ingrid.

"Wait a minute. Are you all saying that this... BOY here has the same stigmata as us?" Ingrid asked as she rudely stepped in. "He is a Limiter and nothing else! Just a Wanna be who wants to act all high and mighty!"

Seishin looked at Ingrid who glared down at him. His smile had gone away the second Ingrid stepped in and his eyes filled with a serious intent as he stood up and glared back at her.

"Ingrid, right... Tell me, can a Limiter do something like this?" Seishin asked as he materialized his volt weapon and pointed at the bridge of her nose. She along with the others were surprised to see the crimson blade in his very hand.

"Whoa..." Creo gasped with her eyes widened.

"Speechless aren't you?" Seishin coldly replied to Ingrid with a serious glare on his face. "Don't make assumptions that you think it's true, otherwise the truth will slap you hard... Very hard."

Seishin pulled his weapon away as the girls watched it fade away. As for the way he spoke to Ingrid, all the girls, except Ingrid finds his voice demanding. He then sat down by the pool with his feet in the water.

"Before I got here, I didn't know what a Pandora, Limiter, or a Nova was, or everything in general." Seishin explained. "But my teacher Kisuke taught me all about this. At first i didn't fully understand it, but then I got the grasp of it all."

"Ingrid, girls..." Chiffon called out. "Seishin is quite strong. He took on seven S-Class Novas all on his own the other day."

"What?!" Attia cried out. "This redhead took on seven novas and lived? That's impossible!"

"Believe it or not, it really happened." Chiffon replied while Seishin sheepishly chuckled.

"I see how you became so interested in him, Pres." Arnett said as she and Elizabeth walked up to him and sat beside him; both grinning calmly. Seishin blushed a little and then he looked up at Chiffon smiling. He then felt an aroma of jealousy coming from her. It reminded him of Unohana's "scary" smile of hers; something he doesn't want to see for as long as he lived. Suddenly those two girls then wrapped themselves in his arms causing the young man to blush profusely.

"It's a shame you found him first..." Elizabeth pouted a little. "I was hoping we could all share him."

"Hmmm, perhaps..." Chiffon agreed with a slight giggle. " It wouldn't hurt for us Pandoras to have a boyfriend while still being partnered with a Limiter."

_"Share... me...?" _ Seishin thought as he imagined how it would happen. Suddenly a stream of blood leaked out his nose while blushing heavily.

"So, uhh... S-Since this is a swim m-meet, s-should we s-start s-swimming?" Seishin asked as he quickly changed the subject, while stammering excessively as he tries to calm down. He tries to get back up even though he has two girls latching on to his shoulders. Attia looked away while wearing a dark blush on her face.

"Just because you girls are acting all lovey-dovey with this male Pandora, doesn't mean we all have to watch it." Attia said.

"Come on, Attia. I know you were eyeing this young man." Arnett said while making a haughty chuckle causing the poor girl to blush even more and Seishin blushing so much as Elizabeth and Arnett all cuddled with him. "I will also bet you want a piece of him as well."

"What?! Don't play dumb with me! I am not his type!" Attia rebuked while showing her scowl and pouted.

_"Sweet kami..." _Seishin thought. _"I'm gonna pass out from over excessive blushing from such good looking women..."_

While Seishin struggles to keep him from nose bleeding all over the place, Chiffon, Arnett and Elizabeth smirked and playfully pushed him into the water.

_"Ah, yokatta..." _Seishin thought as he sighed happily. Just then he heard Attia starting laughing at him with her eyes closed. He smirked as he swam towards her, jumped up and pulled her into the pool. She then quickly swam back to the surface.

"Damn you!" Attia reacted making him laugh.

"Well that's what you get for insulting my hair, shortcake!" Seishin rebuked. Just then Ingrid stood before him, glaring down at him.

"I think you should cool off, Ingrid." Seishin said as he dived in for a second, and then jumped out as he grabbed her arms and pulled her in. She swam back to the edge of the pool amd looked back at him; growling after wiping the water off her face.

"You'll pay for that!" Ingrid growled as she stormed off in a huff. Seishin watched her leave as he jumped out of the pool as Chiffon and the girls all walked up to him. "What's her deal?"

"Don't worry about it, Seishin." Elizabeth said as she and Arnett wrapped themselves in his arms. "She does need to lay out some steam."

"It's kind of hard to gain her trust." Arnett added.

"Let me guess, she's more of the 'keeping-order-to-the-utmost' type." Seishin assumed, surprising Elizabeth and the girls. "Trust me, I know someone who is like that as well; facial expression and all."

"Oh, well... For now, give her time to warm up to you." Arnett said.

Seishin nodded as he began swimming with the other girls. Elizabeth watched him as a small smile appeared. Creo and the others pondered on how strong he might be... and how interested she's in to him as a light blush and a smirk was worn on her face. Elsewhere, Byakuya randomly sneezed out of the blue. Rukia stopped to turn to her brother.

"Captain, are you alright." Rukia asked him.

"Someone was talking about me..." Byakuya answered calmly.

"Really, because I don't hear anything... not at the moment." Rukia said. "You were battling hard out there; maybe you're just hearing things. Just rest up for now.

"Hmph..." Byakuya scoffed as he and Rukia continued resting for the next day

The morning sun came and Seishin was out. He went to Kisuke's classroom with the key and case in hand. He walked towards the door next to the white board and opened it using the key he gave him. When he got in, he noticed that the white void of a room was empty; no computers, no TVs, nothing electronical is in this room... Just complete emptiness.

"What the heck did you make, Kisuke?" Seishin wondered as he stepped into the room more. After he took one last step, one of the while tiles glow gold and a computerized voice was heard; spooking Seishin suddenly.

_"Now activating Virtual Reality Time Accelerating Chamber. Please state your name..." _The voice said in a monotone voice.

"Uhh..." Seishin was dumbfounded that the invention Kisuke made exclusively for him caught him off guard.

_"Your name is, Uhh... Is this correct?" _The computerized voice asked.

"What?! No, my name is Seishin Samayou!" He cried.

_"Accessing name in database..." _The voice said. "_Name confirmed... Seishin Samayou, I've been expecting you. I am made to help you master your new abilities. Please present disc so you may begin."_

"Ok..." Seishin replied suspiciously as he held out the gold case. The computer scanned the disc and then it suddenly snatched it right off his hands, surprising him on the spot. "Hey!" He cried.

_ "Analyzing disc... analyzing complete."_ The computer installed the disc in its systems and then asked. _"Are you ready, Seishin?"_

"Well, I am here... So let's get started. " He answered while shrugging his shoulders as he watched the room itself materialize a teacher. A tall female appeared before her, she has long black hair that went down to her back with the sides of her hair tied to her back. She also wore a light blue Pandora's outfit, but the only thing that's strange, was that she nearly resembles Satellizer L. Bridget.

As she opened her eyes, they glowed a yellowish olive which surprised Seishin. When she saw him, she calmly smiled at him while he remained surprised.

"S-Satellizer...?" He wondered.

"Satellizer? Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. My name's Kazuha Aoi." The girl replied calmly.

_"That's Kazuya's older sister?" _Seishin thought while he was stunned by her appearance. _"She looks really elegant and judging by her aura she possesses, she's strong... Very strong."_

"O-Oh, my mistake." Seishin apologized and bowed. "For a minute, you remind me of another classmate. My name is Seishin Samayou. I am a friend of your brother, Kazuya."

"Kazuya?!" She gasped. "How is my brother doing?"

"He's doing well for his first day," Seishin said, while ignoring the thought of telling her about the time he protected Satellizer Satellizer.

"You don't have to hide things from me..." Kazuha smiled with her eyes closed. "I know Kazuya can be a handful, but I know he can do whatever it takes to help a friend out; even to put himself in harm's way to save a friend..."

Seishin remembered when Kazuya tried to protect Satellizer from being mortally wounded from Ganessa while in Pandora Mode. Then something snapped him out of it, as he sensed another presence joining the two of them.

"It's been a short while, hasn't it Seishin." Maria Lancelot materialized beside Kazuha, surprising even her.

"Maria, you're safe!" Seishin cried with a smile on his face. Maria responded with a calm chuckle.

"Maria Lancelot!? The woman who started it all...?" Kazuha sudden;y squealed with stars sparkling in her eyes as she gently took her hands and shook hands with her. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Maria. I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Please... the honor is mine, Kazuha." She replied with a warm smile and a blush on her face. "Anyway, putting all formalities and questions aside, you should know the reason why we're here."

"Honestly, I do not... Sorry." Kazuha chuckled sheepishly leaving Seishin and Maria to be shocked, causing them to fall in a cartoony manner.

"Seishin... care to tell her." Maria said while she got back up like nothing happened.

"Ehh... hehe..." Seishin chuckled nervously as he got up and explain. "Kisuke, my teacher, knows that I want to learn some new things. He also told me that my new teachers will teach me those new moves... So I am guessing you two are my teachers, huh?"

"That is right." Maria replied with a nod and then turned to Kazuha. "Kazuha, Seishin here is the same student I taught him the basics using his stigmata. He is a Soul Reaper veteran and the one responsible for slaying down a total of seven S-Class Novas while saving a group of Pandoras.

"He did all of that? I can see why he's special." Kazuha said while being a little shocked.

"I did look up your bio during my first day here and discovered that you know the Accel Turn and something called the Tempest Turn." Seishin explained "I only know up to the Double Accel; do you think you can help me learn you moves so I can become a little better?"

"I would never expect myself to be a teacher for another student." Kazuha pondered over his request; she then made her decision not a second sooner. "If Maria trained you to be this strong, then I shall be honored to help."

"Alright!" Seishin cried while he smiled; he raised his right arm and materialized his volt weapon in front of them. Maria smirked at his eagerness as she brought her volt weapon out as well.

"You two are strong, but I'll do my very best." Kazuha said as she closed her eyes as she glowed and materiallized her volt weapon; a mid handled large sword appeared in her hands. That alone made Seishin think of Satellizer.

"Now that we're ready, shall we begin?" Seishin asked.

"Yes, let us get started." Maria said. "Seishin, you'll fight Kazuha first. Don't hold back, ok? Kazuha don't hold back on him as well.

"Right." Seishin and Kazuha replied.

"Ok, begin!" Maria cried as the two charged towards each other with intense speed. As the two clashed weapons, a strong shockwave was made strong enough to shatter a block of buildings. Seishin smirked; surprising her as he used his Acceleration Turn.

"He's skilled with that Accel Turn," Kazuha thought as she waited for Seishin to appear, "however..."

As Seishin appeared behind her as he made a downward strike on her, Kazuha simply raised her volt weapon and countered his attack; bouncing him and his volt weapon away. Seconds after, he safely landed on his feet and then looked up at her.

_"I was right... Kazuha IS strong." _Seishin thought as he tightened his grip.

"Maria was right, you are strong Seishin." Kazuha said as she lowered her weapon. "Your Accel Turn was pretty fast. It almost made me lose track on where you were. Show me more."

"Heh... Double Accel!" Seishin immediately cried as he vanished in a blur of blue light.

"Double Accel?!" Kazuha cried.

"He just picked that up on his own the last time the time he and I trained." Maria said which made Kazuha impressed as she waited for Seishin to reappear. He reappeared on the right as he attempts to attack while she's off guarded. Kazuha suddenly spotted him. She managed to evade it, but she then got a small tear in her clothes from Seishin's attack. He then reappeared in front of her.

"You're really good Seishin!" Kazuha said. "Looks like I don't have to hold back anymore..." Kazuha smirked as she entered another battle stance.

"The kid gloves are coming off!" Seishin smirked as he entered his stance.

Maria watched the two have their fun as the second round began. Seishin and Kazuha started it off with the two using their Double Accels and clashed all over the place. Maria watched and waited as the two clashed a little more; Seishin and Kazuha returned to their spots but they appeared with minor scars and tears on their uniforms.

"You became more adjusted to my battle style, I'm impressed." Kazuha smirked.

"It wasn't hard, Kazuha." Seishin replied while catching his breath. "Whenever I'm in a battle, I simply follow my instincts and my body reacts to it."

"I find that very impressive." Maria said as she walked towards them. "Following your instincts is a key play through battle. You have to be battle savvy no matter what, you'll never know what move your enemies might do."

"I see... Just like the fights against the Novas." Kazuha said.

"As well with the fights with the hollows." Seishin joined in.

"That's right." Maria replied. "Now, Seishin it's time we take your training to the next level. You're gonna fight the two of us and see how your progression goes. We'll teach you how to do a No-Interval Double Accel, a Triple No-Interval and then... the Tempest turn. You won't need to go even further beyond.

"Yeah, from our little rounds, I noticed that your Accels are rather different." Kazuha said. "Your Normal Accel has the speed of a Double Accel and your Double has the speed of a Triple."

"I see." Seishin said which shook him. "No wonder my teacher don't want me to learn Pandora mode."

"You got it!" Maria nodded. "You got some unique abilities that Pandoras don't have and we're here to help you awaken them; powers that your Soul Reaper self carry."

"Interesting... Then let's get started." Seishin replied eagerly as he readied himself.

"Let's..." Maria smirked as she brought her Volt Weapon out and entered her stance alongside Kazuha. After a few seconds the three charged towards each other and clashed once more.

Later that afternoon, Kazuya, Kaho and Arthur were out side by the water fountain all wondering where Seishin was at.

"Man, I haven't seen Seishin all day today!" Arthur said. "I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know." Kaho wondered. "I had last seen Seishin in one of my classes."

"Me too." Kazuya joined in. "I hope he's alright; maybe we might treat him to something from Burger Queen."

"Yeah.." The two boys agreed. When they got there, they knocked on his door. Shortly then he answered, feeling tired and rather fatigued.

"Hey, you guys." Seishin greeted wearily. "What's the haps?"

"Wow, man... I never seen you so worn out." Arthur said with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kisuke had me do some training before he left for the weekend." Seishin replied, hiding the fact he trained like crazy earlier today. "It was a rather long experience ."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Taho said. "I hope you're alright."

"Yeah, I'll be alright after a little walk." Seishin answered. "What you guys got planned?"

"Well we're going to get some food from Burger Queen in the cafeteria." Kazuya said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Hmmm, ok then..." Seishin agreed. "I am feeling pretty hungry."

Seishin joined the others and went to the Cafeteria. They al ordered meals from Burger Queen and sat by the window.

"Man that hit the spot!" Seishin cried. "Thanks again you guys."

"Hey it's what friends do." Taho replied calmly while wearing her warm smile and then she suddenly forgot to introduce herself. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself... My name is Kaho Hiiragi, I'm a first year here and Class Representative in one of Kazuya's classes."

"Oh, nice to finally meet you, Kaho. Name's Seishin Samayou; Third Year transfer student." Seishin smiled and shook her hand.

Just then, the four students heard screams and cries from the other students as they turn to see the Untouchable Queen, Satellizer L. Bridget was approaching them. Seishin sees the seriousness in her eyes as she stared back at them. Seconds afterwards, she stood before them.

"Satellizer..." Kazuya said her name while she remained unmoved but staring at Seishin.

"You... You're Seishin, correct?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, I am..." Seishin shyly replied. She didn't say another word but turned away.

"Come with me, I wish to talk to you." She said bluntly as she walked off. Confused, Seishin excused himself from the others and followed Satellizer out the cafeteria and towards the water fountain.

"You needed me for something?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She replied as she turned to him. "I wish to apologize for my way for greeting the other day. Also, I wish to say thank you for saving me and Kazuya from Ganessa."

"It's no problem." Seishin replied. "You did beat her and regain your dignity. However you should thank Kazuya for what he did. He stood up to Ganessa for your sake as well."

"I guess that is true. I'll do so when I see him." Satellizer agreed while looking down a little. "If you would like we can formally re-introduce ourselves. We haven't done that since that day..."

"Sure, I'm ok with it." Seishin calmly nodded.

"Though people been calling me the Untouchable Queen, my name is Satellizer L. Bridget. I'm a Second Year transfer student. Please to meet you..."

Satellizer shyly held out her hand, nervous on how he may react to her. Seishin was a little surprised, but he nodded and gently shook her hand. Satellizer was surprised that there's another guy, besides Kazuya that didn't give her the Heebie-Jeebies.

"Likewise, Satellizer. My name is Seishin Samayou." Seishin smiled calmly causing Satellizer to blush. "I hope we can get along in and out of battle. One other thing... Why does people call you the Untouchable Queen? If it's something the teachers and staff gave you I can understand."

"I was named the Untouchable Queen because no one, until now... had ever laid a hand on me." She said. "You and Kazuya are the only two that done so."

Seishin noticed the hesitation and nervousness in her voice. Seishin calmly smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Seishin said. "I understand that it happened back since childhood and I don't want to get personal in your life. It's not the end of the world. You're in a new environment now, filled with new people and now got a new leash on life. I believe you'll get along well."

"R-Right." Satellizer said. "Anyway, the Headmistress announced that there will be another Carnival coming this week. I wish you luck on how it'll turn out."

"Same for you." Seishin replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two exchanged nods and Satellizer left. While she walked off a small smile was formed on her face thinking that Seishin might be right about a fresh start on life. Seconds afterwards, Kazuya and the others arrived.

"Seishin!" He cried as it got his attention.

"Everything alright? Did the Untouchable Queen do something to you?" Kaho asked.

"There are no problems, Kaho." Seishin replied. "Satellizer and I simply greeted each other. It's was no big."

"It's rather rare to see Satellizer talk to someone else like you." Arthur said.

"Maybe..." Seishin pondered. "Anyway, let's get back to eating in the cafe."

"Right..." The others said as they were about to head back until a familiar female voice called him.

"Seishin..."He turned to see Chiffon standing behind him out of the blue, spooking him suddenly.

"Gah! Son of a gum chewing funk monster, stop scaring me like that!" Seishin cried as he tried to keep himself from getting a heart attack. "I hate getting easily spooked like that!"

"Sorry about that..." She said while giggling. "I'm just wondering if you're going to compete in the next Carnival coming up?"

"Yeah, I am going to." Seishin replied. "Kisuke helped set me up."

"That's good." Chiffon said. "Sister Margaret's gonna broadcast the battle throughout the entire academy. I know there are still many others who haven't heard of you but once the Carnival begins, everyone in the school will soon hear about you."

"Hmm, talk about free publicity," Seishin pondered. "Alright then, I'm looking forward to it more. But what about about you; aren't you gonna join?"

"I could but I got some things to take care of on that day." She replied. "But I can still root for you."

"Alright, thanks." He agreed as he watched Chiffon leave. "Now that that's taken care of, let's eat!"

The four cheered and returned to the cafeteria. Little did they all know, from the tops of one of the buildings, a male Limiter spied on one of the four students that was with Seishin; in this case: Kazuya. He smirked and returned to his partner's dorm before Seishin felt a presence.

When he got in it was very dimly lit with only a lamp turned on giving the room a purple luminescent glow. In the center of the room were three chairs and in the center chair was a girl with blue hair wearing a two-piece black lingerie set with matching stockings. She sighed calmly as one of her other limiters were massaging her shoulders while drinking her glass of wine. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her messenger has returned. He explained the information to her.

"A First-Year and a transfer student to boot, huh? Sounds facinating." The girl said in a calm seductive voice. "But the question remains... Is he cool enough to receive my blessings?"

"Here's the information you needed, Miss Miyabi." The messenger said as he held out a black card. As he turned it on, it showed the image of that one young Limiter: "His name's Kazuya Aoi."

"Oh, my... He is rather cute isn't he?" The girl named Miyabi gasped. "Then I, Miyabi Kannazuki shall deem him worthy to receive my baptism. As the Limiter Eater, it's my job to gobble him up. Starting next week, we will have Kazuya Aoi join our little family." Miyabi announced. "Will you be with me to attain him?"

"Yes, Miss Miyabi." The three Limiters said. "We shall follow and serve you always..."

As Miyabi smirked and turned to the projection of Kazuya, she licked her lips in a sultry manner. Her Limiters all smirked at her decision.

Elsewhere, Seishin was in his dorm laying on his bad with his hands while he was remembering what he and Chiffon were talking about when he was returning to his dorm one night...

**...**

"Hey Chiffon, I have a question to ask..." Seishin called her. "For the relationship between a Limiter and a Pandora, are there some who forced a Limiter to baptise with one?"

"Hmmm," Chiffon pondered for a second, "well giving the fact that you don't need a Limiter since you are a special student, I guess there aren't any Pandoras that does so... One in particular Limiters should be careful for is Miyabi Kannazuki."

"Miyabi?" Seishin asked. "Who's she?"

"Like me and the other girls you met at the pool, she's a Third Year." She replied. "She calls herself the Liberator of Virtue, but all she's good for is that she hunts for the youngest and most handsome of the Limiters. Because of her actions, she's really nicknamed..."

**...**

"The Limiter Eater, huh?" Seishin said to himself. "Whoever she is, I know one thing's for sure: Kazuya's gonna be in some trouble... and something tells me that Satellizer and I will have to be in the crossfire as well..." Seishin sighed and closed his eyes.

Yep this is indeed the start of a new school year; new friends and new enemies while making the grade and being the only male Pandora... Yay me..." He said sarcastically.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I want to thank you all again for liking the story so far. Part of this chapter was inspired by another story made by an author who inspired me to make this. Give Alpine992 some love and respect. Sorry if this chapter was a bit scrunched up. Feel free to give me some ideas for the next chapter. It will follow some of the third episode of Freezing; mainly the fight between Satellizer and Miyabi. Also on a side note, Seishin will have about a couple of friendly rivals thanks to a question by Blazeblue. I don't know how many... Satellizer L. Bridget, Ingrid Bernstein and Ganessa Rowland are my first three rivals I can think about. Also give me some ideas for what songs can fit the battles in here; perhaps some of the songs from Linkin Park's The Hunting Party. Feel free to let me know. Thanks. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Limiter Eater Cometh

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**_Hey everyone, thanks for the good reviews as well as more adding my story to your faves/follows. Working on this and my Queen's Blade Crossover can be rather a handful, especially balancing it with my usual errands I had to take care of. But I appreciate you guys being patient for me so thanks again for that as well. Here's Chapter 4 of my story. I hope you'll like it._**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 4: The Limiter Eater Cometh **

A new week began as the renounced Pandora: Ganessa Roland was recovering in the Recovery Center. She was slightly pissed at the fact that not only Satellizer defeated her but Seishin did as well. She remembered that event, detail after detail; while forming a scowl on her face, growling from her loss.

_"Damn those two..." _Ganessa thought. _"Ridiculing me and getting away with it. They will rue the day they met me!"_

Just then she remembered what Seishin said to her that day.

**...**

"Your own actions and taunts led you to this outcome. If you weren't so prudent and stuck-up, maybe you can prove to be an even match against Satallizer. I hope you learn your lesson about this and learn to respect your students. So until then, turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back."

**...**

Remembering his words, ceased her anger and calmed her down. She slowly began to realize what he meant.

"Could he be right?" Ganessa thought aloud. "Maybe my actions caused the outcome that day. I... I think I should -"

Just then, she heard a few knocks and then the door opened. She noticed that her partner Arthur came to see her. After a quick greet-in, he began treating her.

"You should really be in class, Arthur..." Ganessa said to her. "I don't want you to get yourself in trouble for skipping."

"No worries." Arthur replied, "there's nothing stopping from meeting my one and only sister." He smiled and chuckled lightly while he wiped her right arm with a damp rag, "and as your Limiter, it makes sense for me to be by your side.."

She looked directly at Arthur's kind gesture while she remembered Seishin helping Kazuya and Satellizer out as she was being taken away by the teachers. His warm smile was worn on his face while that happened. After snapping back into reality, she turned the other cheek; hiding her real reaction from Arthur and regained her usual prideful attitude.

"Well, if you simply must insist on seeing things that way, then i suppose i won't stop you from staying." Ganessa replied.

"How did you end up here?" Arthur asked. "Last I checked you won against the Untouchable Queen in the Carnival, now you're in here... What's going on?"

Ganessa remembered when Seishin saved Satellizer and Kazuya from her wrath and easily defeated her while she was in Pandora Mode. She quietly growled, concerning Arthur.

"Something the matter, Ganessa?" Arthur asked her again.

"Never mind that, it doesn't concern you!" Ganessa rebuked.

Meanwhile, the afternoon bell rang at West Genetics as all of the students were just heading to Lunch. Kazuya was among one of the students who arrived as he began looking around for Seishin, some of his friends or Satellizer. As he was looking around, he then noticed Kaho walking up to him.

"Hey, Miss Hiiragi." Kazuya greeted.

"Hi, Kazuya... " Kaho replied. "You got a minute?"

After the two got their food of choice, they went to the first empty table they see. The two began talking after taking a few bites of their lunches.

"I just wanted to check on how you're coming along during your transition here." Kaho said. "You like how things are running?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it." He answered. "Some of the people here are rather nice. Even Seishin have been very hospitable."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kaho smiled.

"However there's one other person who I want to become friends with and that's Satellizer. " Kazuya said, causing Kaho's smile to droop; "I know that it's my fault that Satellizer lost the Carnival a few days ago, and I know a simple 'I'm Sorry' won't cut it, but I want to make it up to her."

"I appreciate your kindness to others, but I think you should steer clear of the Untouchable Queen." Kaho replied.

"How come?" He wondered.

"Let's just say she doesn't do well with other people. There's something rather off about her." Kaho explained which caused Kazuya's face to tense up.

"It's not nice to say rumors about people we don't even know." He replied sternly as he stood up. "We already seen Satellizer walk up to us out of the blue the other day, asking Seishin to talk with her. I think Satellizer can warm up to me as well as Seishin did if I opened up a little more."

"Kazuya..." Kaho said.

Just then the entire cafeteria suddenly got quiet; Kazuya and Kaho then realized it happening, but as they turned to the cafe's left entrance a familiar student they all know entered.

"S-Satellizer..." Kazuya said.

While Satellizer walked towards the Burger Queen and then ordered her meal. GThen she noticed the young boy sitting by the table, she remembered what Seishin had said to him:

**...**

"Don't worry about it." Seishin said. "I understand that it happened back since childhood and I don't want to get personal in your life. It's not the end of the world. You're in a new enviroment now, filled with new people and now got a new leash on life. I believe you'll get along well."

**...**

She briefly nodded while mustering up her inner confidence as she stood in front of Kazuya and Kaho.

"You're Kazuya, right?" She asked him as he nodded as a response. She turned away hiding her blush once again. "We need to talk... come with me to the rooftop."

"Please excuse me, Miss Hiiragi..." Kazuya said as he left his tray. "Here, I come."

As the two left, one of Miyabi's three limiters spotted Kazuya leaving with Satellizer. He smirked and used his Bluetooth communicator to contact her.

"Kazuya Aoi is heading to the roof." He said. "He is also following the Untouchable Queen as well."

"Very good..." Miyabi replied. "The plan is going smoothly. Now for stage two: We meet the young lad and 'persuade' him to join me. Come back to my room, we're starting the second stage right away."

Meanwhile, Seishin is currently training once again with Maria and Kazuha, only this time, Kisuke is there watching his progression improving. He watched the three shockwaves burst all around the room with multible grunts and shouts blasting in his ears.

"Seishin's really improving; I am indeed impressed." He said while smiling.

"According to his readings, his skills are nearing the halfway point." SARA explained. "It won't be long until his old powers return."

"That's very good to hear, SARA." Kisuke replied while patting his AI projection's head. She chuckled as her responce. Just then, Seishin, Maria and Kazuha all came out from their Accel Turns. The three of them were sweating heavily, their clothes were ripped from the clashes of their weapons and minor scars were shown all around. Seishin on the other hand also had a stream of blood leaking down from his forehead.

"Alright you guys, that's enought training for now." Kisuke said as he walked towards, Seishin and helped him up. "I've seen his progression and I think he did a very good job thanks to you two."

"We're happy we're able to help him, Kisuke." Maria replied and nodded.

"I'm glad I got to have fun with Seishin!" Kazuha joined in. "He's not like a workhorse, but he knows how fight... real well for a Shinigami ryoka."

"Good to know, Kazuha." Kisuke replied as he chuckled calmly and then he turned his attention to Seishin. "Seishin, I'm gonna head to the cafe to get a bite to eat. Wanna come along?"

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." He replied.

"Ok then. Talk to you later." Kisuke calmly replied as he left.

"Seishin, you have trained very well against us." Kazuha said.

"Indeed, you've have proven to have the strength to handle many obstacles." Maria added. "We have something to give you in return... Please hold out your right hand."

"Ok...?" Seishin did what Maria said. She and Kazuha placed their hands on top of his. Then he felt something surging inside of him. "Now, a part of us will be with you. I hope what we gave you will give you an advantage against the Novas."

"I don't know what you gave me, but thanks." Seishin replied.

"You will see soon enough, in due time." Maria said. "Now its time we should go... It's been nice meeting you Seishin."

"Thanks for everything, Seishin... See you later," Kazuha said as she and Maria kissed Seishin on his cheeks, "and please take good care of my brother. He has a special gift that no Limiter but him has..."

"I will." Seishin nodded at the two smiling girls as they then de-materialized and the training room then shut down. He looked at his hands and gripped them tightly; then using his stigmata, he fixed his uniform, healed himself a little and left the room. Shortly then he arrived to the one of the other rooftops and took a nap, unaware that he's not far from where Kazuya and Satellizer are.

Elsewhere, Attia Simmons was passing through the halls when she saw the Untouchable Queen and Kazuya talking through the window not far from her.

_"So there's the Untouchable Queen..." _Attia thought as she made a haughty smirk, _"and the new transfer student's with her. I'm looking forward to seeing what will happen."_

Back on the rooftop , Satellizer stared at the open sky through the metal fence while Kazuya arrived just seconds afterwards and Kaho who silently followed him arrived and hid behind the side of the stair entrance.

"What's going on, Satellizer?" Kazuya wondered until Satellizer turned and walked towards him. She took his hand and gently placed it against her face whule she closed her eyes. Kazuya blushed a light red as he was stunned at what just happened.

"I was right... Nothing happens when you touch me." Satellizer said calmly. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Kazuya. "Kazuya, Seishin had told me what happened when Ganessa and I fought again the other day. I appreciate what you did for me."

"Well, umm... I just want to do something to help you is all." Kazuya replied while he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Look, I want to apologize for what I have done during the Carnival. I would like to make amends with you, by... becoming your Limiter."

Satellizer was stunned when the young man offered his permission to become partners with her. She blushed a light pink and then looked down to her unopened meal.

"I don't need a limiter," She replied, "not right now..."

"Satellizer... I -" Just as Kazuya was going to say something another voice rang the ears of the two students.

"My you two picked a silly place for a baptism." Kazuya and Satellizer turned to see none other than Miyabi Kaanazuki with her three Limiters.

One has messy light brownhair that reached down to his chin, another has long black hair with the sides at chin's length and a small ponytail in the back, and lastly the third one has light blonde hair with his bangs covering his right eye slightly. Their eyes glanced down Kazuya and smirked as they found the one she's looking for.

"A Baptism... What's that?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, that's right; you just transfered here, didn't you..." Miyabi began to explain. "When a Pandora and a Limiter agreed to become partners, they do what is called a Baptism... Of course this is not the right place for it; it's much more special when you're alone with your partner... unless you're into people watching you."

"Tell me, miss... Who might you be?" Kazuya asked her.

"I'm a third year." She said. "I am The Liberator of Virtue, Miyabi Kannazuki."

Satellizer didn't say another word as her glasses began gleaming in the sunlight.

"Umm, everything ok?" Kazuya asked her as she began walking past Miyabi.

"Stop right there!" Miyabi called Satellizer; she then turned towards to the blond speckled Pandora. "Do you actually think a Second-Year can walk off without acknowledging a Senior; is that it?"

"Kazuya," Satellizer called Kazuya without turning to Kazuya while ignoring Miyabi, "we'll talk somewhere else..."

Kazuya and Miyabi watched as Satellizer walked off. He then got up and tried to folow the Untouchable Queen, but Miyabi won't let him.

"Why don't you wait up a moment..." Miyabi said while grabbing his arm. "I'd be more than welcome for you to accept my baptism."

Those words Miyabi said immediately caused Satellizer to stop walking. She then turned to see whst's going on while keeping her cold glare.

"Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean." Kazuya replied.

"Then let me make it clear," She said as she placed her hand on Kazuya. "I want to hear you say that you want me to be your big sister."

Miyami may a seductive smirk as she licked her lips; hoping Kazuya would say yes. However Kazuya has other plans...

"I'm sorry, I already chose to be with Satellizer." Kazuya replied.

"What?" Miyabi was shocked at Kazuya's reply; surprised to hear that out of all Pandoras, he would pick the Untouchable Queen.

"I chose Satellizer to baptize with... whatever that is..." Kazuya said, turning her offer down. "Thanks for the invite, but I already made my decision."

Kazuya then broke free of Miyabi's grip and tries to head towards Satellizer, but Miyabi couldn't accept a limiter saying no to her. Her Limiters block Kazuya's way, preventing him to get to the bespeckled Pandora.

"You stupid brat..." Miyabi called out. "Did you actually think I'm gonna let you get away by insulting me like that?"

Kazuya was cornered with no way to escape. However hope in the physical appearance of Satellizer L. Bridget appeared with her Volt Weapon pointed at Miyabi's neck.

"If you dare lay on finger on Kazuya like that... I will show you no mercy." Satellizer said as she pocketed her glasses.

"You made a terrible mistake, girl." Miyabi said surprising Satellizer as she flipped her over and slammed her into the ground. Then she used her stigmata to materialize six floating daggers. "I wonder how I should discipline you... so you'll never look down on a Senior again?!"

Satellizer didn't say a word, but she merely flipped herself back up; kicking Miyabi in the process. Slightly miffed while keeping her cool, Miyabi immediately used her homing daggers to attack Satellizer, but she easily deflected them with her Nova Blood.

"I'm impressed that you deflected them with such good form, however..." Miyabi smirked as she then vanished instantly.

"Where'd she go?" Kazuya wondered as she looked around.

Miyabi appeared behind her attempting to fatally stab her, but to Miyabi's surprise, Satellizer was able to perform an Accel Turn; evading her attack and doing the same thing Miyabi did to her. Miyabi evaded her attack slightly and regained her ground.

"Not bad... The Accelerating Turn was an elite move that only Third Years could learn, yet you already mastered it." Miyabi said. "I'm impressed. You definitely live up to your reputation, Satellizer L. Bridget!"

Miyabi immedately entered her Accel Turn with Satellizer following her a second after. The two clashed all over the rooftop. Seishin and Attia watched it from behind the scenes, Kazuya watched it up close. As the two girls made one last Accel turn, Satellizer managed to leave a small but revealable cut on Miyabi's face, her volt weapons de-materialized and a part of her uniform torn; mainly showing her right arm and her endowed assets.

"Miss Miyabi!" The three limiters cried.

"It's over." Satellizer said coldly. "Don't ever lay a hand on Kazuya or else you get more than a little scar."

Satellizer turned and began walking towards Kazuya, until Miyabi screamed when she felt her blood running down her face. Miyabi's three limiters ran to help her, but she heeded them.

"I didn't expect that... How intreging." Miyabi said, getting Satellizer's attention. "I was gonna teach you a lesson... but we went way beyond that now.

_"She still won't stay down..." _Satellizer thought while glaring coldly at her. _"How predictable..."_

"We've past the point of no return."Miyabi announced as she shifted her eyes to the blonde haired Pandora; her smirk and eyes weren't the same. It was filled with an intent to humiliate Satellizer... by any means necessity. " I'm gonna change the game, you fridged bitch of a Second Year! I'm gonna force you to serve on a fine plater of humiliation until you damn well choke on it!"

She shifted her eyes to her Liimters while regaining her calmness.

"We're ready and awating your order Miss Miyabi." They all said.

"Activate Ereinbar Set!" Miyabi cried as she started to glow a light blue, telepathically connecting with her Limiters. Then the three young men all prepared themselves. Kazuya anticipated what's about to happen.

"Satellizer watch out!" He cried getting her attention.

"Too little, too late!" Miyabi cried.

"Freezing Area!" One of the Limiters cried as they all casted a triple layer Freezing Area, trapping both of them in their pressurized grip.

Attia, at the same time watched what's going on as well. A small smirk was worn on her face as she watched the battle getting heated up.

_"Well, well, well... I wonder how the Untouchable Queen will handle this." _Attia thought while she quietly chuckled.

Satellizer struggles to get back up, but she managed to look up and glared at Miyabi.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be trapped in Freezing area made by three Limiters at once?" Miyabi smirked while she walked towards Satellizer as she held one of her Homing Daggers; floating and gyrating in the palm of her hand, "and here you are without one Limiter to aid you. Admit it, you're at my mercy now."

"I wonder what you will do now, Untouchable Queen?" Attia quietly muttered to herself while she snickered.

_"I have to get out of here!" _Satellizer growled for a second as she mustered up her physical strength and jumped high into the air; surprising Miyabi and Attia.

"How is she able to move in a Triple layered Freezing Area?!" Miyabi gasped.

"Impossible! She must not be human to do something like this!" Attia said aloud, but not for anyone around to hear.

Satellizer looked down at Miyabi as she then sees Kazuya struggling to even lift a finger in the overbearing weight. She lands back down to help Kazuya up, only to get pinned down by Miyabi's volt weapons.

"S-Satellizer!" Kazuya cried. His cries were loud enough to wake Seishin up.

"Serves you right, girl, paying attention to that boy while in the middle of our fight." Miyabi taunted; her smirk regained its calm composure while she looked down at her. "Just how many times are you planning to disrespect me?"

Kazuya watched helplessly as Miyabi picked Satellizer up by her hair while she stared back at her.

"It's not too late to make amends..." She continued as she materialized one of her daggers. "You will start with apologizing for making this disgraceful wound on my face."

Satellizer didn't say a word as she stared blankly at Miyabi. In return Miyabi punched Satellizer in the stomach, having her cough up a little blood.

"Stop it, let her go!" Kazuya cried out but to no avail as Miyabi materialized one of her daggers. At the same time, Seishin, who heard the commotion going on, immediately woke up. He then got up and looked at the rooftop close to where he is and watched what's going on.

"Come on, Satellizer! I want to hear you say that you're sorry for being an insufferable bitch!" She asked her bluntly.

Satellizer's lips start to quiver as she attempts to speak. Miyabi's grin starts getting wider, as she awaits what Satellizer was going to say. However, Satellizer has something else to say.

"Please... let the boy go..." Satellizer said.

"What...?" Miyabi looked at her; confused that Satellizer didn't say what she wanted her to say. Enraged she attempts to cut down her uniform, revealing her bosum to the world.

"Stop it!" Kazuya cried. "How could you be so cruel?!"

Miyabi turned to Kazuya and smirked wryly at him.

"Oh look, we have a Limiter here who is in need of a lesson." Miyabi said as she looked down at Kazuya. "You boys can do whatever to this bitch while I will play with the Limiter."

"Whatever you say, Miss Miyabi." They obeyed as Miyabi tossed Satellizer to them. The three started harassing her but touching he all around. Satellizer's phobia began kicking in and started to scream loudly from the unpleasent feeling from the males touching her.

"So, you want to be the tough guy here, huh?" Miyabi rhetorically asked as she materialized the remaining daggers while she walks towards Kazuya. "Well, I'll fix that..."

"Leave her alone..." Kazuya muttered as she chuckled.

"Or you'll do what?" Miyabi taunted.

"I said... LEAVE HER ALONE!" To Miyabi's surprise, Kazuya eyes glowed blue and casted a strong Freezing Field, stopping her and the Limiters in their tracks.

_"H-How... How is he able to cast a Freezing Area without an Ereinbar Set?" _Miyabi thought as she trapped within the Freezing Area.

_"I knew it from the moment Kazuha told me." _Seishin thought. _"Kazuya has the ability to cast a Freezing Area without an Ereinbar Set."_

Kazuya kept the Freezing area casted for a few more seconds until he gave in to the depletion of his power. His Freezing area was then deactivated and he then fell to the ground. Satellizer watched as Kazuya did all he could to save his friend.

"Damn it..." He muttered. "It's not enough. If only I had more power..." Suddenly he looked up to see Miyabi walking up to him. Her sadistic grin was shown and her eyes regained their calmness.

"You're quite something, Kazuya Aoi..." Miyabi said as she materialized her weapons while she walked towards the young boy. "If you let me be your big sister, I promise I won't hurt her anymore... Although, I'll have her be my little pet."

"I would rather endure all this pain, than join up with you." Kazuya rebuked, ticking her off.

"Then I shall grant you your wish!" Miyabi said as she readied her daggers, Kazuya squinted his eyes awaiting the pain from her daggers. Just then, a strong burst of wind blew in their way, covering their field of vision. Miyabi and her limiters didn't have time to react before four simutaneous palm thrusts sent them flying in different directions. As Satellizer and Kazuya opened her eyes, he noticed that he is beside the Untouchable Queen as well as they saw a familiar red haired ally; it was none other then Seishin.

"S-Seishin!" Satellizer called him as he wrapped her in his jacket while not saying a word.

"Who the hell are you!?" Miyabi said as she walked towards her Limiters, but Seishin didn't answer.

"Can you stand, you guys?" Seishin asked as he held out his hand. Satellizer simply nodded as she took his hand and got up.

"Fashionably late, huh?" Seishin chuckled at Kazuya's rhetorical question.

"Are you ignoring me?" Miyabi asked as she grew irritated; again no answer from Seishin. "You got some nerve, stepping in this fight!"

"Funny... From what I see is a sore loser trying to lash out at someone who's stronger than you, Miyabi Kannazuki... or should I call you The Limiter Eater." Seishin rebuked without turning around.

"Sore Loser?!" Miyabi repeated bluntly. "Do you know who I am?"

Seishin turned to Miyabi with the same cold stare Satellizer gave her.

"Yeah, you're a harlot who uses her feminine wiles to lure good looking people towards you." Seishin answered coldly. "Unlike your slaves, the only person who isn't affected by you is Kazuya. He would rather choose to go with a Pandora who isn't a temptress like you and I'm glad he chose Satellizer."

"You dare mock me!? I won't allow that!" Miyabi said as her limiters stood up.

"Freezing!" They all said as they casted a Freezing area in all directions.

"Hmph..." Seishin held on to Satellizer and Kazuya as he immediately used his Accel Turn; vanishing completely before their very eyes.

_"His Accelerating Turn... it's even faster than mine!" _Miyabi thought.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kazuya asked Seishin, surprising Miyabi when she and her Limiters turned to see the three of them behind her.

"I wasn't far, Kazuya. I was napping on that other rooftop until that Harlot you two are facing woke me up." Seishin replied and then turned to Satellizer. "Anyway, I already know you won against her, Satellizer. So you rest here and I'll take it from here."

He got up and then turned to Miyabi. Satellizer then called out to him.

"Seishin..." She called him, getting his attention as he saw her tossing his jacket back to him; now seeing that she has her uniform restored. "I appreciate you helping us."

He looked at Satellizer for a second and then he gave her a thumbs up while he turned back to Miyabi.

"You shouldn't be meddling in other people's business." Miyabi said while she crossed her arms.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing." Seishin rebuked. "Are you that weak that you search for the weaker just so you can feel good about yourself?"

**(Playing Turn The Tables (Breakbeat Raiden Remix))**

"Shut up! I'll show you who's weak!" Miyabi cried as she used her Daggers and attack him directly. Seishin sighed as he evaded the first five and grabbed the last one.

"Freezing!" The Three Limiters cried as they casted their triple layer Freezing Area to trap Seishin again.

"So predictable." Seishin scoffed as he immediately used his Accel Turn to overwhelm the Limiters. He appeared in front of the black haired Limiter and punched him hard, knocking him out cold. Next, by using the unconscious Limiter as a springboard, he jumped and made a swift kick towards the blonde haired one, knocking him down as his nose began to bleed a bit. Lastly, he turned towards the remaining Limiter. He casted his Freezing Area, but to no avail as he used his Accel Turn to appear beside him. Before he could react, Seishin struck him with an uppercut sending him flying and then landed beside the other Limiter who was knocked out.

At the same time Miyabi waved her hands, and made her daggers turned and flew down at him. Seishin simply swatted them all away with his bare hand and crushed the one he caught in his hand. Everyone was shocked at what just happened; even Attia who saw it from the window, was wide eyed with her jaw dropped wide open.

"I already had enough of the bullcrap that's happening right now!" Seishin said sternly making everyone get their attention; even Satellizer who wa recovered from the fight with Miyabi and Attia who watched it all from the windows "Us Third Years are the upper classmen of these students. We should act like we're mature adults, not little kids!"

Seishin raised his hand to the sky and materialized Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva from his very hand. He then pointed crimson dragon designed blade towards Miyabi making her and everyone else's eyes wide as they all laid eyes on the crimson blade; bathed in the sunlight.

"I will not let people like you attacking other students for your amusement!" Seishin snapped as his raised his volt weapon behind him when it was enveloped in flames and it formed into the shape of a dragon roaring loudly.

"Whoa..." Kazuya said as he was mesmerized at the power of Seishin's weapon. Attia was speechless at the power Seishin radiated.

"Ok!" Miyabi cried out. "Just don't hurt us and we won't bother you or the other students again!" She said as her two other Limiters helped the unconscious one.

**(Song ends)**

"Then I suggest you get moving... before I change my mind!" Seishin snarled as the flaming dragon looked down at Miyabi and roared loudly, making her and her limiters run for the door. Satellizer and Kazuya walked up to Seishin while he deactivated his volt weapon and sighed calmly. "Sheesh... That was a pain in the butt."

Just then he heard the door burst open; Chiffon and Ticy came out as quick as they can.

"I just heard that there was a fight." Chiffon said as she walked towards him.

"There was, but it subsided now." Seishin replied.

"Miyabi was here, wasn't she?" Chiffon asked him.

"Hell, yeah..." Seishin replied. "I showed her what for; no one was injured though."

"Oh, yokatta..." Chiffon said in thought. Then she noticed the cuts on his right hand. "Seishin what happened to your hand?

"It's nothing." He replied. "It doesn't even hurt really. Her daggers only tickled me... like tiny little feathers."

"Wow." Ticy said in thought.

"Strawberry head here saved the boy and the Untouchable Queen from Miyabi." Attia said when she landed in front of Seishin from the open window a floor higher than where he is.

"That's good." Chiffon said as she then sighed in relief. "That means, Miss Bridget isn't in trouble."

"As for you Attia, Strawberry head... really?" Seishin said. "Ease off the names ya Oompa Loompa!"

"Big Red!" Attia yelled

"Kindergardner!" He rebuked

"Brindy!" Attia rebuked back

"At least girls don't pad their bras to make their breasts bigger, unlike you!" Seishin said, causing the entire roof to go silent as Attia gritted her teeth in anger.

"Why... you...!" Attia snarled as she raised her right leg and kicked him in the groin making everyone wince from seeing that. Seishin's face twitch in sheer pain for a couple of seconds and then regained his calm expression before Attia looked up at him.

"Hehe... that didn't even hurt the slightest." Seishin said with a chuckle, but his thoughts have their own opinion.

_"OOOOOOOWWWWWW! JIMINY CRICKETS, THAT SEVERELY HURTS!" _Seishin thought. _"Now I know how Kisuke feels when he got kicked in the balls by Hiyori!"_

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves, you two." Chiffon said as she slowly moved Attia away. "Hey Seishin, do you need an ice pack?"

"No thanks, Chiffon. I am gonna be fine." Seishin replied chuckling sheepishly.

"Can I see where it hurts?" Chiffon asked with a smile.

"Wha- No! Please leave my downstairs out of the question!" Seishin cried with his eyes closed, making Chiffon pout at him as she unbuckled his belt. Seishin immediately opened his eyes and pulled his pants away from her.

"Aw, Seishin..." Chiffon whined while pouting at him. Seishin sighed as he turned to Kazuya and Satellizer, whom were both blushing at the unexpected subject at hand.

"Hey, are you two OK?" Seishin asked them.

"Yeah, thanks again for saving us Seishin." Kazuya said.

"I appreciate you coming to help us." Satellizer said while she turned away while blushing.

"I know, what had just happened just now was completely unexpected." Seishin said while rubbing the tip of his nose. "From now on, what happened on this spot, stays in this spot, agreed?

"Agreed." They replied.

"Hey, Seishin." Chiffon called him. "I'm about to head to the school pool tonight. Would you like to join me?"

"I guess..." Seishin answered. "Anything to relieve the tension that happened today."

"Then it's a date!" Chiffon cheered.

"Whatever floats your boat, Chiffon." Seishin said as he sighed calmly.

"Miss President, you already have a full schedule for today!" Ticy cried.

"Really?" Chiffon wondered. "I thought today was free. Can you pass me my planner?"

"I... um... I don't really... have it on me." Ticy shyly replied as Chiffon looked at her with her head tilted. Ticy tried to resist her stare but she then gave in to it. "Ok, fine... You have nothing planned."

Hearing those words made Chiffon smile once more. She then turned to Seishin.

"Well, Seishin. I'm looking forward to our date, tonight." Chiffon giggled.

_ "Oy, vey..." _Seishin thought as he chuckled sheepishly. Chiffon then went to Ticy who asked her what should she wear for her trip to the pool with him. Ticy sighed as she and Chiffon left. As for Attia, she glared at him as she marched up to him and elbowed him to the stomach. making him cringe down to her height.

"If she's getting a date, then I want one!" Attia announced before she marched off, leaving a surprised Seishin with Ticy and Chiffon, Satellizer and Kazuya.

"Seishin, what the heck just happened?" Kazuya asked him.

"I honestly don't know... Right now, I need to get back to my dorm to get an ice pack." Seishin said while he winced from the pain in between his legs. "I'm feeling the after stinging effect of Attia's kick, If you can excuse me."

Seishin then left using his Accel turn while enduring the pain in his crotch thanks to Attia, while leaving behind a slightly confused Satellizer and Kazuya. When he got there and placed an ice pack on his crotch, he began howling in pain like a dragon in heat.

"I think we should go visit Seishin later on today to see how he's doing." Kazuya suggested. "What do you think, Satellizer?"

"I don't know..." She said. "I don't want to impose."

"I did see his room once. it's not so bad." Kazuya replied. "One thing's for sure, he really loves listening to his music."

Satellizer sighed and then nodded. "Very well." She agreed.

Meanwhile at Kisuke's office, he received a call from Seishin via Communication Projector.

"So you say that Kazuya has the power to cast Freezing abilities without an Ereinbar Set, huh?" Kisuke wondered.

"Yeah," Seishin replied. "I seen it myself during Satellizer's fight with Miyabi. Kazuha told me that he is special."

"I see." Kisuke replied as he then pondered over the astounding revelation. "This is indeed an astounding discovery. I should look more into this." Kisuke then thought of an idea. "Seishin, the next time you see Kazuya, have him see me in my classroom."

"Why?" Seishin wondered. "Whatcha planning on doing, Kisuke?"

"I'm gonna run some tests and see what causes Kazuya to cast such powerful Freezing areas." He replied. "In the meantime, I'm gonna help gather some materials for tomorrow's class. Care to help me out?"

"I could, but I kinda got plans." Seishin answered. "Apparently, I have a date tonight."

"A date? With who?" Kisuke asked Seishin as he sighed.

"You'll never believe it... but with the Student Council President: Chiffon Fairchild."

"Aw snap, Seishin!" Kisuke cried. "You are really becoming a ladies man. It won't be long until they want more than just seeing y-"

Kisuke suddenly felt Seishin's fist in his face, like it did the last time he spoke with him in Shibuya; though even more painful though.

"Don't... remind me..." Seishin replied as he ended his communication.

* * *

**_I hope you like what i did with this chapter. I wanted to balance the action between Seishin and Satellizer as best as i can. As for the redhead names,I looked up each of them online. For example: Brindy - it's a nickname for someone who has red hair or the dry red branch of a dead spruce or fir tree (burns fast!)_****. Sorry that the redhead taunts are rather bleak. I did the best I can. If you can help me think of some better redhead insults or taunts, please feel free to message me. Anyway thanks again and I'll work on Chapter 5 soon. If you're also wondering when the next chapter for my Queen's Blade crossover will be ready, it is almost done. I am just putting the finishing touches on it. Stay tuned.**


End file.
